Diamonds 1
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Bygone Island has been peaceful and full of love and life for centuries, and Sonic, along with his friends, have kept it that way by defeating all of Eggman's plots to take over the world. But when the only lilac purple hedgehog in the world receives a package with different colored diamonds, and an enemy rises, it's up to her and four others to stop it.
1. E1 - A Hero is Born

**WARNING! This is in no way connected to my story 'Sing it Loud'. This is a completely different story altogether, as well as (obviously) a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Boom and Sailor Moon (I must like Sailor Moon more than I thought lol). Also, I will be working on **_**Sing it Loud**_** shortly, I just have some writer's block right now for it. But it will be updated sooner or later.**

**I hope you all are having a great Easter Season so far and without further ado, here is the first "episode" of **_**Diamonds**_**.**

XXXXXXXX

April Belle, a beautiful grey and old hedgehog with bright blue eyes hidden behind two sheets of glass, sat in her rocking chair in Möbius City, knitting away as the latest song of her granddaughter's was playing in the background on her laptop. A simple grin was on her pink painted lips, as she listened to the words of the song.

"Oh, that darling girl," she began with a giggle. "So talented...just like her father." Before she could comprehend anything, however, her eyes flashed gold and back, making her start to panic. "Oh, dear." she quickly dropped her knitting stuff and ran into the hallway, opening up a closet door. There on the floor was a package already wrapped up and ready to be shipped out. All she needed was to put her return address.

She quickly grabbed the box and ran to her desk, grabbing a sticker that had her return labels, peeled one-off and smacked it onto the package in the upper left-hand corner above the name and address of who the package was going to.

"Please accept this great responsibility," began April as she took a deep breath and took the package to her front door, where the mailman was waiting. "Mallory"

XXXXXXXX

**(SONG: "Team Up" – Tokyo Mew Mew ENG OP)**

_**La, la, la, Lala/la, la, la, Lala**_

**DIAMONDS**

_**I've been counting on this/for my very first kiss/this isn't the path we choose/but there's so much we could lose/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/are you up for it/put your hand in mine/it's a perfect fit/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

_**If we band together/like birds of a feather/we'll be friends forever/going up, up, up!/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's not too late/we can save the day if we collaborate/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/yeah it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

**(End of the song)**

**S1-E1: A Hero is Born**

XXXXXXXX

Sonic the Hedgehog ran through Bygone Island, with his cerulean blue fur and brown neckerchief blowing through the wind as he did so. His smile never left his face, as every civilian of the island braced themselves for the oncoming breeze that came from the Blue Blur. Especially a beautiful purple female hedgehog, who's long lilac quill hair blew in front of her face. She groaned in annoyance as she removed it from her line of vision, giving her icy blue eyes the capability to see once more.

"Seriously!?" she yelled with annoyance before groaning and walking into the shop she was heading to. Inside, she saw a bunch of different individuals. There was a badger, a fox, and there was...

"Amy!" the purple hedgehog called, gaining the pink one's attention as she looked over from a book she was looking at.

"Hey, Mallory!" Amy yelled back as the purple hedgehog, Mallory, walked over to her and gave her a quick hug as a hello. "What's up?"

"Besides my hair being blown in my face thanks to the Blue Blur? Not much," Mallory said in return, making Amy giggle in response. "I swear, he's going to get an earful from me if I ever get a chance."

"Weren't you two pen pals in school?"

"We were, and then we were best friends. Me being 12 when he was 16 didn't help though," Mallory explained with a smile as she saw a book about art, making her grab it to look it over. "Because as soon as Sally entered his life, he was too cool to hang out with a little kid...besides Tails."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, Mals," Amy began with a smile as she put her book back on the shelf.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to either, Ames. It just...hurt a lot."

Amy grinned with remorse towards the young girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mallory. But you do have to understand, that's who he is."

"I figured that out the hard way, Rosy," began the purple hedgehog as she opened the book she was holding to the middle, giving herself a little peek at what the book was about. But immediately after, she closed it and put it back on the shelf.

"Not want you thought?" Amy asked as her gaze landed on a different book with a diamond-shaped, well diamond, on the spine.

"Nope," began Mallory. "I kid you not, no one understands the concept of true art!"

"No one does," Amy said as she picked up the book and looked at the cover. On it was a giant icy blue diamond with four different colored ones around it. There was a red one, a yellow one, a pink one, and a green one. The title of the book was...

"Myth of the Chaos Diamonds?" Amy spoke up, getting Mallory to look at it herself. "I didn't know this existed."

"The Chaos Diamonds are indeed a myth, Amy," Mallory spoke back. "My grandfather told me stories about them when I was younger, and when he died, I went out on a search for them."

"Did you ever find one?"

"Nope. Nothing" began the purple hedgehog. "That's why I stopped looking. I realized they didn't exist and moved on with my life."

"Well, maybe this book might bring some sort of answers?" Amy said this like a question, making Mallory roll her icy blue eyes at the statement. "I mean, what's the harm in reading it if you know they don't exist?!"

This got Mallory's interest piqued. Sure she moved on from the adventure and thrill of finding a beautiful and powerful diamond, and it's a source of power, but she still had that drive from when she was a little girl, pretending to be on dangerous adventures and searching for a beautiful diamond with the power that could wipe out all evil. It was a fairy-tale and one that Mallory wanted to believe in again.

"What the heck! You're right...what's so bad of learning more about this," she said as she took the book from Amy and went into the front pocket of her jean shorts to get some money when the light glinted off of the icy blue diamond charm on her black choker necklace.

"Hey, I never saw that necklace before!" Amy spoke, making Mallory look at her before shooting her free hand to her necklace. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, my grandma sent it out to me recently," she began. "She said it was supposed to be a gift from my grandfather before he passed away."

"Aw, that's sweet," began the pink hedgehog. "I bet he's smiling down on you right now, excited that you got it."

Mallory grinned at Amy's retort and nodded her head as a thank you towards her. Amy and Mallory had known each other for about two years now and had become best friends over that time. Amy was always there for the young artist, and it was same with Mallory for Amy. The purple hedgehog even learned combat in case she was caught in the middle of a battle with Eggman, and Amy was the one who had taught her how. In the long run, Mallory and Amy were two peas in a pod and no one could break them apart.

After Mallory had checked the book out, paying for it, she left with Amy by her side, laughing at a story about Sonic that Amy had just recently started telling her. And as if on cue, the Blue Blur himself raced passed them, making their hair blow in their faces and causing Mallory to drop her book in the process.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog!" Amy yelled with anger, while Mallory just looked with fire in her blue eyes. And without noticing, the diamond on her chocker flashed to life as it started glowing with a dim light. "How many times have I told you to look before-"

Right at the moment, the ground started to shake, making Sonic slide to stop and fall onto his back. Mallory grabbed onto the tree trunk she was near while Amy fell herself. Everyone was screaming and rushing to safety as some trees in a nearby forest started falling. Mallory could see this from her spot by the tree.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sonic yelled with surprise as a tree just barely missed him as it fell. "Holy-"

"Amy, please tell me that Bygone Island is known to have earthquakes!" Mallory yelled to her friend, only to have Amy scream.

"No, it's not!" Sonic yelled back in return for Amy since she was in the middle of a panic attack.

"Thought-" Mallory began to say before noticing the tip of, something big, starting to rise in the distance. But instead of being worried, she just blew it off like it was nothing.

But little did small Bygone Island know, was that this was not just some mountain forming or just a big crack that looked like a mountain. Instead, this was a big black brick, gothic-looking castle, fit for a queen of the medieval times. Inside was fresh furniture and black metal accents on the walls, as well as a framed photo of a young female black hedgehog with purple accents on her long hair, wearing a somewhat revealing purple gown and a tiara of silver and gold on the top of her head.

In a big purple painted bedroom, however, stood a coffin where a bed should be, leaning up against the wall. And as soon as the shaking stopped, it began to open. It sounded like the pressure was being released as the door to the chamber opened up slowly. And when it was fully opened, out of the shadows came the girl from the big portrait above the coffin. Gown and all.

She cracked her neck a few times before walking to the balcony of the room, looking out to see the modern work of the people who lived today. She smirked a bit at the layout of it all and giggled evilly, ready to start her plan of world domination.

XXXXXXXX

Mallory bent down and picked up her book as Amy dusted herself off from falling. Everyone had started to calm down and went back to their daily chores or business, while the two friends looked at each other with surprise and curiosity.

"Bygone Island has never gotten an earthquake like that before," Amy began. "I mean...I don't know what I mean!"

"Amelia Marie Rose, calm down," Mallory said, making Amy glared at her for using her full name. "It's over, we're safe, and we're alive. So, just be glad it didn't last too long."

"I've never experienced anything like that, before!" Sonic said as he walked up to them, making Mallory spin around to look at him, and let a light blush form on her cheeks. Sure, she's met Sonic a bunch of times, she even considered him a friend. But it was no secret that she had a slight crush on the Blue Blur. She sort of started liking him when she first met him back when they were pen pals in school and it only started to grow as they got older.

Now with her at 24 and Sonic at 28, the crush has melted Mallory's heart and she couldn't take it much longer. She had to either get over him or tell him how she truly felt. It was either be happy with the man she was in love with...or be miserable for the rest of her days. She had to choose someday soon.

"Yeah, same!" Amy yelled, breaking Mallory out of her trance. "What caused that earthquake in the first place?!"

"I wish I knew," Sonic said in return before looking over at Mallory. "You okay?"

Mallory jumped a bit at his voice before realizing he was asking her a question and just smiled at this point. "I'm fine. Nothing like some time in my recording studio to help me forget."

"Well, that's being positive," Sonic stated with a chuckle and his signature thumbs up towards her, making her giggle as well.

"Yeah. And speaking of which, I should head home," Mallory said in return, before giving Amy a quick hug and then rushing off.

"Be careful of fallen down trees!" Amy yelled to her, making Mallory wave her hand as if she was brushing it off. Which in turn made Sonic laugh as he dusted off his arm.

"I swear, she's a spitfire," the pink hedgehog said with a smile. "But she's such a kind soul."

"Yeah," began Sonic as Amy started walking away herself, going in the opposite direction as Mallory. He just couldn't stop looking at the purple hedgehog, however. "She sure is."

XXXXXXXX

The black hedgehog walked back into her room, still smirking as her silver heels clicked against the tile flooring. Her eyes flashed a more intense red, making her closet door open up. And in an instant, three henchmen walked out with a stumble and one didn't do such a good job of stopping herself from falling, for she landed on her butt.

"OW!" she yelled, making the male crow beside her snicker a bit. "Don't you laugh at me, Storm!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who fell," said the crow, Storm.

"You two are idiots," said the other female there, with her long black bunny ears flopping behind her back. She also had a set of twin horns on her head and bright green eyes. However, she did wear a white bodysuit.

"Nelena-" the girl on the floor started. She was a full red hedgehog, with beautiful sapphire eyes and wearing a cute little black dress of her own named Legend. The crow, on the other hand, was all black with piercing red eyes and he wore a red suit with a popped collar on his jacket.

"Silence!" the three henchmen looked over and immediately, Legend quickly stood up and bowed, with the other two following her action of the bow. "You imbeciles. How long has it been?"

"Long enough," Legend mumbled, only to get a wing in her rib-cage.

"It's been several years, my dear Queen Chaos," Nelena responded to her, trying her best to hide the eye roll she had done.

"Several? Hmm, that sounds about right," Queen Chaos began as she started to walk towards her coffin again, slowly. "Legend, you got anything for me?"

Legend looked at the young queen, immediately feeling the sneers and stares coming from both Nelena and Storm on either side of her. She hesitated to answer for a moment, but smirked after a while and dusted off her dress a quick bit. She could sense something was up in this new world she now had to get used to.

"Queen Chaos," she began to say. "I can sense the Chaos Diamonds. And they're close by."

XXXXXXXX

Mallory walked out of her recording studio, turning off the light in the process as she found her way into the living room of her little hut home. She grabbed her glass of Hawaiian Fruit Punch and walked over to her couch, plopping down and setting down her drink on the coffee table. She looked at the book she just bought and picked it up, opening it up to the first page.

"Okay, what do you have to say about the myth that my grandfather told me about," she said as she started to read.

**'The Chaos Diamond is one of the most powerful gems out there, next to the Seven Chaos Emeralds. The myth says that one who possesses one or even all five of the diamonds can gain immense power and could take over the world. But only five noble and kind at heart can obtain their powers.'**

"Yeah right," Mallory said with a scoff.

**'I had the pleasure of finding one, however. But I was too weak to gain its power. Blue in color, and fit for someone with love and generosity in their heart.'**

At that moment, there was a knock on her door, making her close her book and set it back down before standing up and heading to answer the knock. And when she opened the door, a postal worker was standing there with a package in his arms. He was a white stork bird.

"Miss Mallory Belle?" he asked with a smile, which in turn made Mallory smile right back.

"That's me," she said. "Can I help you?"

"A package has arrived for you," he added as he handed the package over to the purple hedgehog.

"Oh! Why thank you," she said as took the package into her hands and the postal worker showed her where to sign. She did so with her messily written signature, bid him a good day with a sweet smile, and closed the door. She looked at the box for a moment, seeing the address of an April Belle on the return label.

"Grandma?" she walked back into the living room and placed the box on the coffee table, immediately grabbing a box cutter and started to, carefully, cut through the tape. When she was finished with that, she opened the flaps and inside was a bunch of bubble wrap. Once she removed that, her eyes were laid upon a beautifully crafted chest with a white envelope addressed to her taped to the front of it.

"That's...that's grandpa's handwriting," she spoke as she took the envelope and looked at the neat calligraphy that her name was printed in. "Whoa. How old is this?" Mallory turned it over and undid the wax seal that contained its contents. She pulled out the neatly folded letter and opened it up, reading it to herself.

_'My dear Mallory,_

_I can only assume that you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman, with the kind of heart that will last through eternity. It was always a refreshing sight to see when your parents were too busy to notice someone in need, or when that pen pal best friend of yours was in some trouble stopping that rotund doctor, you were there to help when needed. I sure hope you still hold those values today._

_However, this letter is not for a quick visit. Instead, this letter is to tell you the truth about your heritage, and who you are meant to be. Unfortunately, the story about your heritage is one you'll have to find out yourself. But who you are meant to be is to be a hero of the world, to show love and justice throughout it and protecting it from a powerful queen whose only desire is to destroy and take over the world to create her kingdom. It's up to you and a choice few to stop her._

_Inside the chest is four gems that I think you'll recognize the moment you see them. The fifth one is with you already. Remember the drawing you did of them when you were 7? I wanted to immediately say you got the designs right on but knew you weren't ready to know they existed just yet. I was going to tell you all of this when you were sixteen, but unfortunately, time wasn't good to me._

_I believe you, Malsie. I know you will be able to stop the queen with all your power and strength. I trust you will accept this destiny even if you are at odds with yourself. I love you, my beautiful granddaughter. Good luck._

_Love,_

_your grandfather'_

Mallory was shaking now, surprised to see her grandfather's handwriting in a letter once more. She stared at it for a moment, before setting it down and looking back at the chest again. She reached into the box and took the chest out, setting it on her lap as she opened the lid slowly.

Immediately, her eyes shined with disbelief. Sitting in the chest, neatly in their respective positions, were four different diamonds of red, yellow, pink, and green, shining in the light of her home.

"Holy crap," she stated as she took out the red one, seeing it sparkle to life at her touch. "They are real." Right after she had placed the gem back in its respective spot, Mallory closed the chest and got up from the couch. She walked over to a closet in the hallway she had hidden away from prying eyes and opened the door, placing the chest on the middle shelf, easy to be found but not easily seen by others, and closed the door afterward. She ended up locking it with the key she got when she bought the house and hid it in a compartment on her spare desk in the living room.

"I can't believe he-" just then, screams were heard outside, making her rush to her front door, swing it open and run out, stopping at the steps of her patio. The look on her face was that of pure shock and terror, for a giant black monster with twin horns and a pair of bat-like wings, flapping around like no other and breathing fire at everyone was basically in her front yard.

"What the heck!?" the purple hedgehog yelled with surprise and horror as a spinning ball of spikes flew into the area, knocking the monster back some.

"Hey, ugly!" Sonic yelled as he was standing on the ground after having landed there. "Why don't you go back to where-!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," a voice spoke up with a giggle following afterward. "How nice to finally see you again." the Blue Blur spun around to see a red hedgehog, female, wearing her little black dress and black boots. Her blue eyes filled with fire and evil.

"Legend?" he asked surprised. "How-?"

"I'm sorry, Sonic. But I can't let you stick around for what I have to do," Legend stated with a remorseful yet dangerous look in her eyes.

"What are you-?"

"Nelena, now!" the dragon behind Sonic breathed out some fire towards him, making him spin back around, only to have Mallory run out and push him out of the way, right as the fire hit the spot she was standing.

"MALLORY!" Sonic screamed her name, as tears were pricking his waterline, staring as the spot the fire was still spewing out on. However, a bright white light shined out of the flames, making the dragon stop and get flown back some again, as Legend stood there in shock.

"_Run, Sonic!"_ a sweet voice rose up in Sonic's head, making him stand up and look around. He wondered where it came from. _"Run while you still can!" _Immediately, he felt the urge and ran at full speed away, knowing full well that Mallory was most likely gone for good.

"What the heck is-?!" Legend began to say, only to get interrupted by a voice yelling three key words she was hoping never to hear.

"DIAMOND, PRISM, POWER!" And with that, the light shined brighter and then faded out as quickly as it came.

There, without a scratch or burn from the fire, was the purple hedgehog herself, now wearing a white short-sleeved leotard with a white waistband in the form of a V, holding an icy blue mini-skirt and a magenta pink bow in the back. An icy blue sailor collar was on her back with the same color bow like the one on her chest, holding an icy blue circular broach in the center. Her black choker turned to a magenta color as well as the diamond that was once there had gone onto her forehead.

She opened her eyes with surprise as she stared at the monster, seeing it's glowing green eyes glaring at her with hatred and anger. "Oh, shoot," she spoke as she started to back up a bit with her magenta pink high-heeled boots. "What's going on?!"

"_Fight," _a voice echoed in her head, making the diamond on her forehead flash a bright light before it started to glow. Mallory, now knowing exactly what she had to do, looked at the monster with determination in her icy blue eyes, letting a ball of light erupt in wrist length gloved hand that had magenta pink cuffs on them.

"Let's party, shall we?" and with that, she threw the ball of light at the monster, hitting her in the face and making her fall down on her side, as she changed back into her bunny form.

"Dang it," she yelled as her eyes flashed with anger towards the girl before her. "Who the heck even are you!?"

"You can call me many things that I know you will," the purple hedgehog said with a smirk on her face. "But I'd prefer being called...Sailor Diamond." At that moment, a boomerang appeared in her hand and turned into a frisbee. "Diamond, Frisbee, FETCH!" the frisbee of light charged towards Nelena, having her dodge out of the way just in time.

"You little brat!" Nelena yelled as Legend flipped over Sailor Diamond's head and landed next to her bunny companion.

"I won't let you ruin this island with your evil ways!" Sailor Diamond yelled with fury. "I will protect it to the best of my ability! And I will fight to keep it safe!"

Legend just smirked as she snapped her fingers, sparking a flame, black in color, on the tip of her pointer finger. She looked at Sailor Diamond, venom in her eyes as she threw down the black flame to the ground at her feet, and with contact to the gravel, it grew.

Sailor Diamond watched as it engulfed the two villains before she started rushing towards them, only to stop when the flames died...and they were gone.

"We'll be back, Sailor Diamond! Mark my words!" Legend's voice rose up in the air, making Sailor Diamond look around before sighing in defeat. She looked over where Sonic had been pushed and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, crap," she thought as she thought of being herself again, and she was. She had gone back to being Mallory Belle, your average hedgehog of purple color. "He probably thinks I'm hurt, or worse." With that, she rushed towards Sonic's house to see if he was there.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic laid in his hammock, letting his heart settle down from the rush of adrenaline he had recently encountered. Amy was sitting on the couch further in his room, trying to keep it together for Sonic's sake. She couldn't believe that Mallory would risk her life for Sonic. She didn't even know she loved him that much to protect him like that. Still, she was glad she did.

"What's going on here?" A voice spoke up, making the two look up to see Mallory standing there with a grin on her face. "I'm fine, by the way."

"Mallory!" Sonic yelled as he quickly stood up and rushed over to her, pulling her into a protective hug, which she returned as Amy ran in and stopped at the sight. "What the heck were you thinking?! I thought we lost you!"

"I was thinking you needed help!" Mallory said as they pulled away. "I was thinking I needed to protect you!"

"But-!"

"You've protected Amy and me for far too long, Sonic...I had to return the favor."

Sonic just stared at Mallory's blue orbs that were her eyes, seeing the kind soul and beautiful person she was. He never really took the time to notice that when they were pen pals. He never noticed the love she had towards him as her friend...and he never realized how much he loved her back, more than a friend.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he spoke as he pulled her into another hug, with her returning the embrace once again. "Thank God you're okay." Mallory just smiled as she buried her face into his chest, remembering this loving hug from when she was a little girl.

**END OF THE EPISODE**

**Up next...**

**Episode 2: The Red Diamond**


	2. E2 - The Red Diamond

**Okay, so I know **_**Sing it Loud **_**was getting good. But I lost interest in it. So I'm sorry for deleting it. If I get a bunch of comments on this story to bring it back, maybe I will. We'll see. But for now, **_**Diamonds **_**will be the story that talks about how Sonic and Mallory know each other, instead of how they met like in **_**Sing it Loud**_**. So, here's episode 2. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXX**

**(SONG: "Team Up" – Tokyo Mew Mew ENG OP)**

_**La, la, la, Lala/la, la, la, Lala**_

**DIAMONDS**

_**I've been counting on this/for my very first kiss/this isn't the path we choose/but there's so much we could lose/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/are you up for it/put your hand in mine/it's a perfect fit/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

_**If we band together/like birds of a feather/we'll be friends forever/going up, up, up!/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's not too late/we can save the day if we collaborate/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/yeah it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

**(End of the song)**

**S1-E2: The Red Diamond**

XXXXXXXX

Another explosion was heard throughout the town. Sonic zipped out of the way from another attack while Amy beat up one of the robots near her. Eggman laughed as Knuckles punched another robot and Tails flew in the plane, getting an aerial view. Even Sticks was fighting with the best attacks she could muster up.

"Egghead!" Sonic yelled as Eggman shot another laser towards the Blue Blur, only to have a purple hedgehog rush in and touch a button on her wristband, letting an electrical force field block the attack. It bounced off with ease. "Thanks, Mals!"

"Sure thing! Be careful out there!" Mallory exclaimed back as the barrier dissolved and she raced off towards another robot.

"You too!" Sonic yelled back to her as he went in the other direction.

"Can't transform here. None of my friends know," she spoke to herself as she hopped over a robot going towards her. She smirked. "But maybe I-"

Before she could try anything, an evil laugh echoed through the air and all the robots of Eggman's were destroyed. Mallory and the others looked up to the mountain behind Eggman, who also turned to see the source. There stood a female black and purple hedgehog of pure beauty, but with evil in her eyes, in the sky floating with her long purple gown flowing around her.

"You imbecile," she began with venom, as electricity sparked around her hands, "you can't even destroy a simple village for me."

"Who the heck are you?!" Eggman yelled with anger and curiosity.

"Who I am is none of your concern," the woman stated with a smirk as she floated out of the shade she had hidden in. "But I do hope you do better next time, kind sir. I don't want to take matters into my own hands...now do I?"

Immediately, Eggman's eyes widen with surprise and fear. He recognized her now. Her image, her look. He knew her right away. "Queen Chaos?"

Mallory stood shocked in one place, as she could feel Sonic standing beside her now, arm out in front of her for protection. The book she was reading, 'Myth of the Chaos Diamonds'. It mentioned something about a woman who went by Queen Chaos. It told her how this woman wanted the Five Chaos Diamonds for herself, including the Master Diamond, to take over the world. However, another young woman had stopped her by using all the power she had left. She had been trapped in the Master Diamond for centuries.

_Guess it didn't stick, _the purple hedgehog thought to herself as she backed up some with fear coursing through her veins.

"Don't worry, Mals," Sonic began with a smirk as he looked at her, "I got you." Mallory looked at him and smiled at his protective attitude shining through his eyes. He was a great friend and a great guy. Sure, he was cocky at times...but that was just his attitude. In the end, he was great.

"I see you've heard of me," Queen Chaos spoke up, making Sonic look back up at the interaction.

"What do you want with Bygone Island!?" He yelled out, making Queen Chaos look over at him...and immediately gasp at the sight. Mallory didn't know why she had that reaction with Sonic, but she didn't question it much. She just stood there, trying to put on a brave face. "I hope it's not to turn it into an empire like Egghead here!"

"No," began the evil queen with a restrained smirk, "not at all, Blue Knight. I want it to be my kingdom, but it can only be if I have the Five Chaos Diamonds."

Sonic looked confused at this statement. All he's ever known about where the Chaos Emeralds. He never even thought of their being diamond versions of them. He just thought they were a myth.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled after a moment. "Those don't exist!"

_If only you knew, _Mallory thought as she placed a hand over the diamond on her choker. The Icy Blue Chaos Diamond to be more precise.

"Oh, but dearie, they do exist. And I intend on finding them," Queen Chaos said before disappearing in a swirl of black ink. "And you will all be dust!"

"Uh...oh would you look at that! You defeated all my robots! I best be off now. So long!" Eggman declared before flying off in his hover-egg, or whatever it was called. Sonic just blinked with confusion as Amy walked up to him and Mallory, with Knuckles and Sticks following her actions.

"How strange is that?" Sticks asked with a curious sound to her voice. "Could she be an alien!?"

"I doubt that Sticks," Mallory spoke with a mature sound to her voice, something Sonic still had to get used to. Since she was only 12 when he was 16, he was used to the little girl voice she had. And even though he had gotten somewhat used to it, it still tended to catch him off guard at times.

"I mean, aliens don't exist," Mallory continued as she looked at her friends, right as Tails landed in front of them.

"Maybe these Chaos Diamonds might be able to help us with this new villain!" the young fox spoke up as he hopped out of the plane he was flying. "We just have to find them before Queen Chaos does."

"Yeah," Sonic said as he looked over at Mallory. "You okay?" Mallory looked up at Sonic, knowing he was mainly asking if she was okay from the fight with Eggman. Which, she was. He didn't hurt her with the robots or anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have a commission to finish." And with that, Mallory ran off towards her little hut, with Sonic's green eyes watching her retreating form.

"Someone likes that purple hedgehog," A voice spoke up, making Sonic jump as he turned to Amy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, which made the pink hedgehog look at him with a curious nature.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything!" She spoke with irritation.

"Wow, Ames, are you deaf from all those explosions?" Amy turned her head with the others and squealed with a big smile before rushing up to the other pink hedgehog near the gang. She hugged her before pulling away to get a better look at her.

"Avery, it's been too long!" Amy exclaimed.

"It has, sis," The girl, Avery, said with her smile playing a big role on her face. Avery looked a lot like Amy, only her quill hair was a bit longer than the rascal that was Amy. Just passed the shoulders a little, and the same emerald green eyes. However, she wore more green than red, unlike Amy.

"Sis?" Sonic spoke up with Sticks staring in a complete protective mode of her friends. "Amy, who is this?"

Amy turned to her friends again, before realizing what had just happened. "Oh, right!" She exclaimed. "Guys, this is Avery Rose...my twin sister."

XXXXXXXX

Mallory finished up the painting she was doing for Zooey in no time. It just needed a few touch-ups here and there. So by the time the young female fox (of one tail) came to collect, Mallory had it ready and waiting for her.

This gave the purple hedgehog the time to read more of her book about the Chaos Diamonds, learning about different powers each one held. Like for instance, the red one held the power of fire and lava, whereas the green one was electricity. The yellow had chain magic, whatever that meant, and the pink one held the power of earth? It was still a bit confusing, to say the least.

But she continued, hoping for some explanation when the diamond around her neck started to glow red. She touched it for a moment, before setting her book down and walking over to the hidden closet. She unlocked it and opened the chest to find the red diamond glowing faintly, reacting to the diamond Mallory had.

"That's strange," she thought out loud as she took the diamond into her hand and pocketed it. Maybe she could find something out on its random glowing power. She closed the chest, closed the door, and locked it back up before hearing Amy's voice trail out through the air of the young artist's home.

"Mallory! You home!?"

Mallory walked out of the hallway and smiled at Amy who was standing by the front door. "Hey Ames, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were up for a bit of a girl's day!"

"I'd love one, but-" At that moment, Mallory yelp as she pulled out the red diamond from her pocket. It was burning, even her hand, before she quickly placed it on her desk. "The heck!? That hurt!"

"How did a diamond hurt you?" Amy asked with confusion as she walked up to it.

"It burns!" Mallory exclaimed, watching as Amy reached out and took the diamond into her own hands.

"No it doesn't," the pink hedgehog just looked at her friend with some confusion in her eyes. Mallory was just as confused too, for if the diamond wasn't burning Amy, but burned herself, then maybe-

"Amy," the purple hedgehog began as she took Amy's hand and curled her fingers over the diamond, with a smile on her face. "I want you to have it."

"What?! But I couldn't-!"

"You can, and you will," Mallory interrupted. "Besides, red isn't a good color on me." This made Amy giggle before looking at the diamond again, seeing the peachy red chocker part of the diamond forming magically.

"The heck?!" It was Mallory's turn to giggle as she took the chocker into her hand and walked around Amy. She put the necklace around her friend's neck and clasped it there.

"There. Now we're twins," Mallory spoke as Amy turned around.

"Speaking of twins," she began as she took Mallory's hand rushed to the front door. Outside was another pink hedgehog who looked just like Amy, only with slightly longer hair and a green dress. "Mals, this is my twin sister, Avery."

"Oh, I had no idea you had a twin sister!" Mallory exclaimed as she walked up to Avery. "Hi, I'm Mallory Belle."

"Avery Rose, nice to meet you. Do you want to hang out with us? It's my first time in Bygone Island."

"You know what," Mallory began as she looked at the beautiful blue sky for a short moment, then back at her friend and her friend's twin. "I'd love to hang out. Let me just go lock up real quick." The young artist raced back up to her front door, grabbed her wallet and keys before putting them into her jean shorts front pocket, and closed the door behind her before walking up to her friends.

"Let's go"

XXXXXXXX

Queen Chaos stood in her throne room, as she moved her hands over a crystal ball in front of her. Storm the Crow was knelt in front of her, while the young villain stared at him.

"Can I trust you to fulfill this duty?" She asked with an emotionless face.

"You can, my queen," Storm answered as he looked up at her, with the same emotionless eyes.

"Then go! And also," She began with a smirk forming on her face, "bring me that blue hedgehog."

XXXXXXXX

Mallory was laughing at old childhood stories of Amy, told by Avery. This sort of made Amy a little mad, but she couldn't help but grin and laugh along with them. Even though they were embarrassing stories, they were childhood memories. Some she wished to cherish for the rest of her life.

"How obsessed with Sonic were you again, Amy?" Avery asked sarcastically, making Amy push her playfully while Mallory just laughed.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled. "I've grown up and moved on from him YEARS ago!"

"Sure you have," Avery said with a smirk while taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I have! Besides," Amy's playful smile turned to one of a smirk as her green-eyed gaze turned to Mallory...who seemed to have gone pale, "Mallory here has a crush on Sonic."

"What?!" Avery yelled as she snapped her head towards Mallory, who was now a blushing mess.

"Amy," Mallory complained.

"This is what you get for laughing at my childhood!" Amy yelled, making Avery giggle. Mallory just rolled her eyes.

"For how long?" Avery asked, which had Mallory's gaze on her now. "How long have you liked Sonic like that?"

Mallory's blush had deepened a bit, as she took a deep breath in and let it out. "Since I was 12," She answered with a sigh. "We were pen pals in school and then became like best friends off the paper."

"Aw, that's cute," Avery declared with a smile.

"Unfortunately, when I was going to tell him how I felt," Mallory began, "he introduced me to Sally Acorn...his girlfriend at that time."

"Oooh, her," Avery spoke with an eye roll.

"I take it you know of her?" Amy asked with her deteste.

"Know of her?! I know her personally!" Avery yelled with a groan. "She's such a witch."

"Tell me about it," Mallory said with a sigh escaping her lips once more.

Just at that moment, an explosion happened behind them, making them spin around to see Storm the Crow using some kind of dark magic to destroy some of the buildings. His laughs of evil echoed through the air as Mallory threw away her empty milkshake container and ran towards the chaos.

"Mallory! Wait!" Amy called as she went running after her, stopping as she looked at her twin sister. "Go to cover! Now!" With that, she ran off after Mallory, while Avery ran off in the other direction.

Mallory hid behind a wall as she heard his laughter, as well as everyone's screams of terror as they ran away from the attack. But there was one voice that scared her to the bone that rose up to her ears.

"What do you think you're doing man?!" It was Sonic!

"He must have heard the chaos as well," The purple hedgehog said to herself. "I can't let him get hurt." And with that, she swiped two fingers over the icy blue Chaos Diamond around her neck, letting its magic surround her.

"Diamond, Prism, POWER!" She yelled before the white light flashed in different directions and there stood Sailor Diamond in Mallory's place.

She ran around the corner as Sonic zipped out of the way of another blast. She quickly hopped up onto the roof of a building that hadn't been hit yet, and stood there, waiting for the right moment to come in.

"Dang...first Egghead and now this bird? What's next?!" Sonic complained as he back-flipped out of the way of another blast from Storm.

"_And also...bring me that blue hedgehog,"_ Queen Chaos' voice echoed in Storm's head, making him growl as he switched wings and aimed a net cannon at Sonic.

"Hold still you blue rodent," He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah, only Egghead can call me that. Try something else," Sonic quipped as Storm was just about to shoot a net towards him, only to get a spear hitting his arm. He growled in pain as he looked up to see Sailor Diamond on the roof near them, her arms crossed over her bow covered chest.

"Who do you think you terrorize a village like this?!" She stated with anger in her voice. "You ruined everyone's day by doing this, and for that, I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Chaos Diamonds, Sailor Diamond and I will punish you in the name of their power!"

"Sailor Diamond?" Sonic asked under his breath as a cloud covered the sun a small bit, making his eyes widen. He saw the lilac fur and hair, as well as her icy blue eyes, which held anger in them at this moment. "I thought Mallory was the only purple hedgehog in existence!"

Sailor Diamond hopped down from the roof and landed on her feet in front of Sonic. She gave him a smirk and wink before saluting him. "Thanks for the help, but I can handle it from here." She said as she swiped her hand over the little orb-like broach on her bow and called upon the phrase that activated its power.

"Diamond SPEARS!" She yelled as spears flew out of it and hit Storm head-on. But he wasn't down yet.

"You silly girl," He began with a smirk, "You've already shown your power!" With that, he made a bunch of vines come up from the earth and wrap themselves around Sailor Diamond quickly, without her even knowing it, and held her up in the air. She screamed as they tightened around her, making Storm smirk evilly.

"Let her go!" Sonic yelled as he zipped over to Storm and went to punch him, only to have the crow wrap him up in vines, too. "HEY!"

Amy had rushed in with quick succession, but had stopped when saw Sonic tied up by greenery, she even saw a girl in an icy blue getup with dark purple bows and boots.

"Diamond SPEARS!" The girl called, but the spears wouldn't save them. Storm giggled evilly as he took some electricity magic and shot them up the vines, making both Sonic and Sailor Diamond yell and scream out in pain.

"NO!" Amy screamed herself as the fire symbol flashed onto her forehead, as it synced in tune with the red Chaos Diamond around her neck. It glowed brightly as words came to her instantly as a swirl of flames surrounded her from head to toe. "Red POWER!" And with that, the flames burst across the ground.

Sailor Diamond continued to scream as more electricity went up to her. Storm had stopped electrifying Sonic, which only made the Blue Blur struggle to break free from his captivity.

"Let her go! Stop this!" He kept yelling with worry. He didn't even know her and yet, he felt like he did.

Storm just laughed it off as he shot more electricity at Sailor Diamond. "This is the end of the line for you, Diamond!" He yelled.

"Ready, Set, Fire..." A voice rose, making his laughter die down some, before a burst of flames flow towards them. "...IGNITE!" The flames caught the vines and made them turn to ash, making them drop Sonic and Sailor Diamond quickly to the ground on their backs.

Immediately, Sonic sat up and looked over to Sailor Diamond, seeing her move a bit out of being sore. He breathed out a sigh of relief once he saw that and quickly stood up and ran towards her. He knelt beside her and helped her sit up herself.

"You okay?" He asked, making Sailor Diamond look up at him with a slight blush entering her cheeks.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine," She spoke.

"Who did that?!" Storm called as he turned to the source, freezing as he saw a girl in a uniform that looked identical from Sailor Diamond's, only with a red mini-skirt, sailor collar, glove cuffs, and boots (which were her boots from when she was a little kid). And the two bows where a peachy red color as the red diamond was placed on her forehead now.

"That's what you get for torturing her!" She yelled. "I am the Guardian of the Fire Diamond, Sailor Red and I will punish you in the name of its flames!"

_I know that voice, _Sailor Diamond said with a grin as she looked over at Sailor Red. _Welcome aboard, Amy._

"No matter," Storm began, "I'll just destroy you too!" He went to throw a vine at Sailor Red, only to have her shoot a stream of fire towards him again, this time knocking him onto his back.

Sailor Diamond and Sonic stood up after a moment and the lilac hedgehog stared dangerously at Storm. Her blue eyes holding anger in them as the diamond on her forehead glowed and dimmed. This caused a wand to appear before her. She looked at it in surprise, seeing the silvery-white base and icy blue accents covering it. But the topper caught her attention. It was a crystallized crescent moon that looked to be in a U position.

"Whoa," She spoke as she reached out and grabbed it, making the crystallized moon topper to shine brightly, and causing Sonic to cover his eyes with Sailor Red and Diamond, even Storm had to as well as he screamed in pain.

"This isn't over, Sailor Brats!" He yelled. "And I'd watch your back, you blue rat! I'll get you one of these days!" And with that, Storm was gone in a puff of black smoke as the light faded out.

"You two okay," Sailor Red called as she rushed up to them, worry in her green eyes.

"We're fine," Sonic said. "That was some battle."

"Yeah," Sailor Diamond said as she held the wand close to her. "But that won't be the last we see of him."

"Well, thanks for the save, Sailor Diamond," Sonic spoke with a wink. "Hope to see you again...and hopefully not like this." And with that, he sped away with quick speed.

Sailor Diamond watched as he turned a corner and sighed in response as she felt the pain in her heart that she had to keep this all a secret from him.

"So, you going to ask him out soon," Sailor Red began with a smirk, "Mals?"

Sailor Diamond gasped as she looked at Sailor Red, only to smile in response as she hugged her, the pink hedgehog hugging back. "Welcome to the team, Ames." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXX

"You have failed me, Storm," Queen Chaos said as she watched Sonic with Sticks and Knuckles, as well as Tails, on the beach from her balcony window. "You were supposed to bring that blue hedgehog."

"I blame Sailor Diamond and her friend, Sailor Red," Storm defended. "If they hadn't come in, I would have had him."

"But they did, and now you don't," The wicked queen turned towards him, emotionless with a hard nature in her eyes. "I'm sending Nelena out there next. Maybe she won't be such a disappointment as you have been!" And with that, she swiped her hand in the air and made Storm disappear before he could protest.

Queen Chaos looked out the window once more, seeing the laughing face of Sonic again as Mallory and Amy ran up to them in their civilian forms. "Soon, my Blue Knight," She began, "we'll be together again."

**END OF THE EPISODE**

**Up next...**

**Episode 3: The Yellow Diamond**


	3. E3 - The Yellow Diamond

**(SONG: "Team Up" – Tokyo Mew Mew ENG OP)**

_**La, la, la, Lala/la, la, la, Lala**_

**DIAMONDS**

_**I've been counting on this/for my very first kiss/this isn't the path we choose/but there's so much we could lose/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/are you up for it/put your hand in mine/it's a perfect fit/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

_**If we band together/like birds of a feather/we'll be friends forever/going up, up, up!/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's not too late/we can save the day if we collaborate/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/yeah it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

**(End of the song)**

**S1-E3: The Yellow Diamond**

XXXXXXXX

Mallory jogged down the street and turned a corner, her smile brightening even the grumpiest person's day. In no time, Sonic's hut was in view and she quickly rushed up to his front door. She walked in, which made Sonic sit up in his hammock and smile at her.

"Hey, Mals!" He said as he threw his legs over the edge.

"Hey!" Mallory said in return as she walked in a little further. "You up for the beach today?"

"Always!" Sonic smiled wider as he stood up and walked out of his place with Mallory beside him. Amy was already there, playing some volleyball with Tails and Sticks, as well as her twin sister, Avery. The twins were on a team, while it was Tails and Sticks on another. Mallory couldn't help but giggle when the ball flew over the net and hit Tails in the head slightly.

"Oh, buddy!" Sonic yelled with a hiss like something just stung him.

"You okay, Tails!?" Mallory called to him, worry present in her voice, but she was trying to hold back another giggle.

"I'm good!" He called back, before hitting the ball back over the net to Amy and Avery. Mallory finally was able to giggle now.

XXXXXXXX

Queen Chaos watched from her balcony, seeing the group of friends laughing and having a good time. Her grim look didn't change though as she snarled. Seeing the quick pace of Sonic running up and down the shoreline, only to stop when some water dropped on his arm. He yelped and ran to his chair. Mallory couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just water, Sonic! Not lava!" She yelled.

"Pathetic," Queen Chaos declared as she turned around and swiped her hand, making an image of another life appear on her magic mirror. "He used to be so brave. Nothing could scare him. Not even when I threatened him."

"How do you know Sonic, my queen?" Legend asked from the doorway, making Queen Chaos look at her with dead, emotionless eyes.

"That's none of your concern, Legend!" She spat back, which caused Legend to gulp before leaving. The wicked queen looked back at the mirror, seeing the determined eyes of another male hedgehog. "Nelena!" She called after a moment, making the rabbit appear out of the shadows with a smirk on her face.

"You called, Queen Chaos?" She stated.

"You're up. Don't disappoint me," Queen Chaos said in return, before letting the mirror die down and show her reflection again. "And make sure you capture that blue hedgehog!"

"Will do, my queen," Nelena said before disappearing into the shadows once more.

XXXXXXXX

Mallory was laughing at something Knuckles did, before noticing her necklace had glowed yellow and back. Hopefully, no one saw that, and if only Amy did, it didn't matter. Thankfully, she had the yellow diamond with her today. It was glowing earlier like this, basically telling her that it was time to find the yellow diamond holder. But who would it be?

"Is there room for one more!?" A voice called out, making everyone look over to see a pure white rabbit, with bright red eyes that held a calm and sweet light in them, walk up to them.

"Snow!" Mallory exclaimed as she stood up and raced towards her, giving her a quick hug. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Mals," Snow said as they pulled away.

"How was your family visit?!"

"It was good!" The white rabbit stated. "Can't wait to see them again someday."

"I bet," Tails stated with a smile.

"How have things been going with you guys?"

"Busy!" Sonic yelled as he plopped back into his chair. "Eggman has been relentless!"

"He hasn't been that bad! Not since-" Amy cut herself off with a gulp of nerves.

"Not since Queen Chaos appeared," Sonic finished for Amy, as a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, someone's thinking of someone!" Avery retorted with a smirk as she gave Mallory a look. The purple hedgehog just blushed and looked away.

"Well, that Sailor Diamond girl...she was something else," Sonic declared while Sticks was grabbing the volleyball again. "I thought you were the only purple hedgehog out there, Mallory."

"Yeah, so did I," Mallory faked surprise as she looked back at the group. Amy just smirked at her and looked back at Sonic.

"I'm sure Mallory isn't the only one," Amy declared. "Wasn't your grandmother purple?"

"No. She's always been gray...or "silver" according to her," Mallory answered with a giggle. "I swear, she hated the color of fur she was born with."

"Then how are you purple?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"My mom was blue and my dad was red...do the math," Mallory stated in return, making everyone nod in understanding now.

"Makes sense," Avery spoke with a smile.

Mallory giggled before noticing something glowing in her bag. Immediately she walked towards it while Tails was telling them the odds of there being another purple hedgehog was one in a million. This gave Mallory an idea as she grabbed her bag and took out her songbook. She quickly jotted that line in it and then put it away.

She saw the glow of the diamond after that and took it out without anyone noticing. It was shocking her a bit since it wasn't meant to be her power source. Kind of like how Amy's burned her.

_I thought the yellow had chain magic, _She thought before looking up to Snow, nodding her head away from the group as she dropped her bag. She then walked away as Sonic and the others laughed at a story, while Snow followed behind.

"What's up, Mals?" She asked concerned. Mallory immediately took her hand and placed the diamond in it, letting a sigh of relief escape her pink lips. "What's this?"

"Uh...a friendship necklace?" Mallory answered hesitantly, fingers mentally crossed that it will work with the white rabbit. And thankfully, it didn't hurt her.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Oh, I just figured that I'd give one to each of my friends," She stated. "To show my friendship."

"Oh!" Snow was taken aback by this before smiling and putting the chocker on immediately. "Why thank you, Malsie!"

"No problem!" Mallory said back with a giggle.

After a while, a pair of arms wrapped around the lilac hedgehog's stomach, making her jump a bit before looking behind her and smiling as she saw a pair of red eyes looking into her blue ones.

"Shadow!" She yelled with a giggle.

"Hey," He said with a smirk before looking up at Snow.

"Hey, Shadow," Snow said with a smile and an eye roll. "I'll let you two hang out. Thanks again for the necklace, Mals."

"Sure thing, Snow!" Mallory called back as she turned in Shadow's arms and kissed his cheek, while Snow walked back to the group.

"Where's Mallory?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"Oh, she's with her boyfriend," Snow answered as she sat down next to Tails on the sand.

"Boyfriend?!" The Blue Blur exclaimed with surprise. He knew she was 24 now, but he didn't realize she'd have a boyfriend right now. "What boyfriend?!"

"Oh, I know who," Amy spoke up with an eye roll. "I thought he was up on the hill with Eggman."

"Guess he turned his back on him...again," Avery retorted with a sigh.

"You know who it is?!" Sonic yelled to Avery, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, Amy told me."

"Who is it?" As if on cue, Mallory walked in with Shadow right behind her. "Shadow?!"

"Oh...hey faker," Shadow said with an eye roll.

"Shadow, be nice," Mallory scolded with a stern look before a scream was heard off in the village. "The heck!" She ran towards it immediately with Amy right behind her.

"What was that?!" Sticks yelled with worry. "Is Eggman attacking?!"

"No," Shadow answered, crossing his arms. "He's on "vacation" again."

"Maybe Queen Chaos sent someone again!" Tails yelled, making Snow perk up. Somehow that name scared her now.

"I'm gonna go see if Mallory and Amy are okay," The rabbit said before standing up and rushing towards the fight.

"So, Shadow. You're dating Mallory?" Sonic asked finally, making Shadow look at him again.

"Yeah," He answered. "What's it to ya?"

"Just," Sonic sighed as he looked at the ground. "Just be good to her." And with that, he sped off towards the scream.

XXXXXXX

Mallory and Amy ran in and stopped as they saw the dragon that was Nelena breathing fire and scaring the citizens of Bygone Island. Her laugh even sounded like a dragon's laugh: dark and gravelly.

"Oh, boy," Amy spoke as Mallory quickly swiped her hand on her diamond chocker.

"Diamond, Prism, POWER!" With that, she turned into Sailor Diamond immediately, making Amy nod in determination before touching her diamond.

"Red POWER!" With those words, she turned into Sailor Red and ran into action with Sailor Diamond by her side.

Snow ran in moments later and saw as Diamond and Red hopped from the ground, and landed on a nearby building. "Whoa," She spoke with surprise. "Who are those two?"

"Hey!" Sailor Diamond yelled, making the dragon look their way. "How dare you terrorize Bygone Island on such a beautiful day! I am Sailor Diamond and I will punish you for your wrongdoings!"

The dragon roared again as she breathed fire towards them. Sailor Diamond quickly dodged it with Sailor Red going in the opposite direction.

"Ready, Set, Fire...IGNITE!" She called as flames wrapped around her and then flew towards Nelena quickly. They hit her, but it didn't stop her attacks.

"Diamond SPEARS!" Sailor Diamond yelled as pure white spears flew from her and hit the dragon as well. But it still wasn't enough.

It wasn't long before a Spin Dash caught Sailor Diamond's attention and made her gasp. Sonic had hit Nelena in the head with this attack and landed on the ground a little ways away from her. "So...I mean, sir! You shouldn't-!"

"Shut it!" The dragon yelled as she let smoke rise around her and then shrink, showing the bunny that Nelena was instead of the dragon. "He's EXACTLY where he should be!" She then went to shoot a beam of fire towards him, which made Sailor Diamond go into action and rush in, pushing him out of the way and getting hit instead. She fell back from the impact.

"Sailor Diamond!" Sailor Red yelled as she shot another fireball at Nelena. Unfortunately, she dodged the attack expertly. Sonic quickly ran towards her and helped her sit up.

"I'm fine," She spoke with a wince from the pain. "I'm fine."

"You know, we need to stop meeting like this," Sonic spoke with a smirk, making Sailor Diamond giggle nervously at him.

"Yeah," She began, "we need to."

Snow saw this and immediately, with the sight of the sparkling icy blue eyes, she knew who it was. She has known Mallory since they were kids, so it wasn't hard to recognize her. Which sort of begged the question as to why Sonic didn't recognize Sailor Diamond to be Mallory Belle.

At that moment, the symbol of a chained heart appeared on her forehead, as her diamond necklace shined dimly. Snow looked at it for a moment and scoffed with a grin. "That's why she gave this to me," She said, before looking at the fight between Nelena and Sailor Red. "Well then...let's do this."

The diamond glowed brighter as it surrounded her in light. "Yellow POWER!"

Sailor Red got blasted back some as she hit a building behind her, making her fall to the ground in pain. "Ow...how does she do this?" She spoke as she sat up some.

"My business doesn't concern you, darling," Nelena spoke as she aimed a net cannon at Sonic, who was helping Sailor Diamond stand up. "It's him!"

Sailor Diamond turned her head and saw what Nelena was about to do, right as a yellow chain wrapped around it and pulled. Nelena stumbled as the net cannon fell to the ground and broke, making the dragon rabbit look up with a growl.

"Nice try, witch!" Sailor Yellow said with a smirk, as the Yellow Chaos Diamond was now on her forehead. "But no one hurts the people I walk alongside! I am the Guardian of the Yellow Diamond, Sailor Yellow, and I will punish you in the name of its power!" She had the same uniform as Sailor Diamond and Sailor Red, only in yellow and violet, with yellow closed-toe strappy heels.

Nelena growled once again as smoke rose around her and grew to the sky. In an instant, the dragon form she always took was back and she roared with anger, blowing fire at Sailor Yellow. Said hero backflipped out of the way quickly and got into a fighting stance as a black and red Spin Dash came in and hit the dragon.

Sailor Diamond gasped when she saw Shadow had landed on the roof of a building nearby. She didn't expect him to show up. "Shadow?" She spoke quietly so Sonic didn't hear her.

"Beauty...Love...Chains ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Yellow called as a stream of yellow heart linked chains flew through the air and trapped the dragon immediately. Nelena fell to the ground with a thud, cuing Sailor Diamond to pull out her wand. She let the crystallized moon top shine slightly before hopping into the air and letting its glow keep her afloat.

"Diamond...CONTROL!" She yelled, making the wand glow brighter and hit the dragon head-on. With the weakening power of Sailor Diamond, Nelena shrunk down to her normal size and changed back to a bunny instantly. She glared up at the scouts before disappearing in the shadows.

"This isn't over!" She yelled through the air as Sailor Diamond landed on the ground near Sonic again.

"That's some power," Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah, it sure is," Sailor Diamond responded with a giggle...a giggle Sonic knew well.

"Well, I'm gonna head off," He said after a moment. "See you around." With that, he zipped away as Sailor Yellow and Red ran up to her.

"You okay, Mallory?" Sailor Yellow asked with a smirk, and quietly so no one else could hear.

"I'm fine," Sailor Diamond said with a smile. "Welcome to the team, Snow."

"Thanks"

"I had a feeling it was you!" Sailor Red exclaimed, making everyone laugh while Shadow hopped down to the dirt road. He looked at the scouts and grinned at Sailor Diamond, who noticed and grinned back.

"Thanks for the help," She spoke before putting her wand away and nodding her head to her friends. Immediately, they raced away from the scene, fading into the light.

"Sure thing," Shadow spoke with his usual mono-toned voice, "princess."

XXXXXXX

"You failed me, Nelena," Queen Chaos spoke with no emotion, as she stared at her magic mirror.

"My apologies, my queen," Nelena retorted with a bow. "I promise-"

"You had your time! Go! Get out of my sight!" Nelena stood up and nodded before leaving the room altogether.

Queen Chaos just stared at the image, seeing a young hedgehog prince in a gold armor escorting a young hedgehog princess in a white gown. She snarled at the image, wishing that it was her in the princess'.

"It should have been me," She spoke with gritted teeth. "Not that no good twin sister of mine." She then looked out the window, seeing the big mountain in the opposite direction of her castle. On it, an old pillar from a time long ago.

"Such a shame she's gone now," She then took a breath and looked back at the mirror. "Legend," In an instant, the red hedgehog rushed in. "You're on deck. Don't let me down."

XXXXXXX

Sonic sat in his beach chair that night, watching the sunset over the horizon. His mind going crazy at this new realization he had earlier. How he didn't notice this when he first met Sailor Diamond was beyond him. But that giggle...that silly, little giggle was the source of this knowledge.

"How did I not realize sooner?" He spoke as he heard the laughter of Amy, Snow, and Mallory (all back to their civilian forms) walking down the sandy beach. He looked at them, seeing Mallory's sparkling blue eyes and her gorgeous smile dressing her face. _How could I have not realized..._

"Hey Sonic," Mallory spoke, making Sonic smile at her.

"Hey Mals," He said back as she and the other two walked by.

_...that Sailor Diamond was you, Mallory?_

**~END OF EPISODE~**


	4. E4 - Sing it Loud

**(SONG: "Team Up" – Tokyo Mew Mew ENG OP)**

_**La, la, la, Lala/la, la, la, Lala**_

**DIAMONDS**

_**I've been counting on this/for my very first kiss/this isn't the path we choose/but there's so much we could lose/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/are you up for it/put your hand in mine/it's a perfect fit/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

_**If we band together/like birds of a feather/we'll be friends forever/going up, up, up!/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's not too late/we can save the day if we collaborate/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/yeah it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, Lala)**_

**(End of the song)**

**S1-E4: Sing it Loud**

XXXXXXXX

**~April 10, 2019, ~**

Mallory quickly ran down the streets of Bygone Island, ready to smack someone for causing her to have a heart attack. It was a 911 from Amy, saying that Tails and Sonic were in an experimental accident. It could have been a false alarm though, meaning she didn't have to go as quickly as she did. But she still was running fast, trying to get there in time to help them. After another turn, she finally made it to Tails' workshop. She ran up to the front door of the lab and quickly pushed it open, racing inside.

"Tails! Sonic! Are you okay?!" She called throughout the dark, trying to grab her phone to turn on the flashlight. "Sonic!? Tails!?"

At that moment, the lights turned on and everyone hopped out of their hiding spots, shouting "SURPRISE!" at her. She jumped in a startled fright before her fear melted and a smile was in its place.

"Happy Birthday, Mallory!" Amy yelled as she raced over and hugged her, making Mallory laugh and look at them all.

"I can't believe you all remembered!" She said as Amy pulled away from her.

"Well, Sonic was the first to remember," Tails declared as Mallory looked right at the Blue Blur himself, seeing him whistle like he was caught doing something wrong. Mallory just smirked at him which made Sonic cave.

"Alright, this was all my idea," He said before smiling. "Happy Birthday, Mals."

"Thanks, Sonic," She said in return as she hugged him. Once they pulled away, a set of red eyes caught her attention. She saw Shadow trying to act cool by the refreshment table, but it wasn't working out for him. "You remembered to invite Shadow?"

"He is your boyfriend, so I must honor the birthday girl's wishes," Sonic responded with a strained smile. "If thou wants the black and red faker here, then the princess shall have it!"

Mallory giggled as she punched him playfully in the arm. "Thanks, and be nice," She spoke while Amy and Snow laughed.

After a moment, Tails held up a microphone nervously from his spot by a makeshift stage in the background. Mallory saw this, as well as Zooey standing nearby, and giggled before excusing herself from the three who greeted her and walked up to him.

"Let me guess, the birthday girl of now 25 has the honor to sing?" She asked with a tiny bit of sarcasm, but you could hear the giggle in it.

"Only if you want to?" Tails said sheepishly, making Zooey giggle at his reaction.

Mallory looked around, seeing all of her friends talking and laughing. Even Shadow was talking to Sonic, Amy, and Snow. None of them were trying to blow their brains out which shocked the young singer. But as she was looking at her friends, something flashed before her eyes.

It was like a vision of another time. There was a beautiful white brick castle on a big mountain, and a garden of white rose bushes and lilies planted around the front of it. And on the front steps, a princess in a white gown.

The vision ended as soon as it started, making Mallory shake her head to get back on track with the present moment. _That was strange, _She thought. _I'll have to consult the book about this._

"Mallory?" Tails spoke up, making the lilac hedgehog look at him again and smile.

"You know what, sure. Besides, it's been a while since I've performed live," She answered as she took the microphone from Tails gently and walked up to the mic stand.

"Everyone! Mallory's going to sing for us!" Zooey yelled, getting everyone's attention. Sonic smiled at this while Shadow, just looked on like he usually did. Why Mallory was with him was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Mallory placed the microphone on the stand and thought for a moment. She looked over at Sonic, seeing him holding a cup of punch now with a small grin on his face. There was once a time where she and Sonic sang, or just performed in general, together a lot. That is before Sally came into the picture.

"Hey, Sonic!" She called to him, getting his attention. "You still have your old guitar?!" He seemed to have known what she was getting at and immediately set his drink down.

"Anything for the birthday girl," He said before making his old Sonic Underground guitar appear in his arms. Amy squealed with excitement as she raced through the ground and sat in a seat closest to the stage. Mallory laughed at her friend's antics while Sonic stood beside her now.

"You remember the chords to our favorite song?" She asked Sonic.

"Like an old memory," He answered with a grin as he strummed on his guitar...cuing the song to start.

**(SONG: "Sk8er Boi" – Avril Lavigne) [shortened]**

The music picked up as Sonic played his electric guitar, while Mallory moved her hips and danced a bit. It was soon time for her to sing.

_MALLORY: He was a boy/she was a girl/can I make it anymore obvious/he was a punk/she did ballet/what more can I say/he wanted her/she'd never tell/secretly she wanted him as well/but all of her friends/stuck up their nose/they had a problem with his baggy clothes./He was a skater boy/she said "see ya later, boy"/he wasn't good enough for her/she had a pretty face/but her head was up in space/she needed to come back down to earth/he was skater boy/she said "see ya later, boy"/he wasn't good enough for her/now he's a superstar/Slammin' on his guitar/does your pretty face see what he's worth!_

Everyone bobbed up and down to the song, as Mallory danced to the music. Sonic was in the middle of a guitar solo when Mallory took the microphone from the stand and started singing once more.

_MALLORY: Sorry girl/but you missed out/well tough luck/that boy's mine now/we are more than just good friends/this is how the story ends/too bad that you couldn't see/see the man that boy could be/there is more that meets the eye/I see the soul there is inside./He's just a boy/and I'm just a girl/can I make it anymore obvious/we are in love/haven't you heard/how we rock each other's world!/I'm with the skater boy/I said "see ya later, boy/I'll be backstage after the show/I'll be at our studio/singing the song you wrote/about a girl you used to know"/I'm with the skater boy/I said "see ya later, boy/I'll be backstage after the show/I'll be at our studio/singing the song you wrote/about a girl you used to know!"_

Sonic did a few cool tricks on the guitar before playing the end of the song.

**(End of the song)**

Everyone cheered for the duo as Sonic stared at Mallory. She was getting a little confused as to why he was looking at her this way, while his guitar disappeared out of his hands. "Mallory?" He spoke, making said girl nod her head as to continue. "Can we talk in private?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sure!" Sonic led her to the back of the lab. Everyone had gotten back to what they were doing prior before their performance, making it a bit easier for Sonic to ask what he needed to ask.

"What did you need?" Mallory asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just-" He started and sighed in defeat. He might as well tell her that he knows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you...what?" She asked confused.

Sonic went into a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Diamond?" This made Mallory's eyes widen in shock and fear, but she tried her best to play it off.

"What-what are you talking about!?"

"That explains Sailor Diamond being a lilac purple hedgehog-like you because she is you!" Sonic continued but kept his voice quiet so no one would hear him. It was this moment that Mallory just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win," She spoke, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm Sailor Diamond. But no one else can know."

"Please, have I ever told anyone your secrets before?" Sonic retorted, making Mallory giggle a little

"True," She began, "but this one is big. If anyone else but you found out, I don't know what would happen."

"I understand, Mals," He spoke again. "So, how do you even transform?"

Mallory pointed to the diamond on her chocker, making his eyes widen as well. "You remember how Queen Chaos was mentioning the Chaos Diamonds?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, this is one of them," She said. "Amy has the red one and Snow has the yellow one."

"Wait, so Amy and Snow are apart of this, too?"

"Yeah," Mallory sighed. "Look, I didn't expect you to figure it out so soon! I was just hoping I'd find the time to tell you in person. But at the same time, I felt like I couldn't."

"Mallory, it's okay," Sonic seemed genuine in his words. "You wanted to make sure everyone you knew and loved was safe."

"That's just it, Sonic," Mallory retorted. "I'm not sure if you know will make you a target for Queen Chaos. Well, with that said, it seems like you already are."

"How so?" Sonic asked confused.

"Seriously?" She stated annoyed. "The last two people she sent went after you during a battle and you ask how so?"

Sonic gulped at that knowledge as he tugged on his neckerchief to loosen it a little. "Good point," He said with a small cough following afterward. "But I'm the fastest thing alive. They can't catch me."

"Don't get cocky, Sonic," Mallory retorted as one hand found her hip and the other on her temple. "Pride comes before fall, you know."

Sonic just rolled his eyes at her words before leaning against the wall. "So, you think Queen Chaos is after me for some reason?"

"There has to be, right?" Mallory thought for a moment as she looked back at the style and look of Queen Chaos, now thinking that she looked familiar before. "Did she look familiar to you?"

"No. Why?" Sonic asked confused.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, she looks familiar to me now," Mallory exclaimed. "Like I've seen her somewhere before."

"Well, maybe you did in another life," Sonic joked, making Mallory roll her eyes.

"Doubt it," She said in return.

"Mallory!" Snow called, making Mallory and Sonic look over at her. "I forgot to tell you!" She raced up to them and held up a flyer to them. "There's going to be a Talent Night over on the beach tomorrow! You should enter!"

"Snow," Mallory sighed as she took the flyer, seeing that it was just a simple night for all kinds of talent. Comedians, singers, actors, anyone was allowed to participate and in the end, everyone was a winner. That was Mallory's kind of night. But like she said earlier, she hadn't performed for a huge crowd in a long time. She only just performed for her friends today because they asked, and in the end, had Sonic up on stage with her. This Talent Night would be her as a solo again.

"I don't know," She finally spoke up.

"Oh, come on, Mals!" Sonic exclaimed as he took the flyer from her. "This looks like fun. You deserve to show the world what you can do."

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of doing this, Mallory?" Shadow spoke from behind her, making her jump at his voice. How long was he standing there?

"What do you mean?!" Snow exclaimed. "Of course she is! Right, Mals?"

"Uh," Mallory didn't know what to say. Sure, Shadow had his moments of wanting to hear her sing, but he never really did encourage performing for her. Whereas Sonic, he always wanted to see her up on that stage, making it her own. _If only Sonic was in Shadow's place right now, _She had thought once.

"We'll see, Snow," She finally said as she saw Tails and Zooey working on lighting the candles on her birthday cake. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have a wish coming to me." With that, she walked off with the heels of her shoes clicking on the pavement.

XXXXXXX

Queen Chaos stood in front of the mirror, watching a different time, a better time, playing before her. She saw herself with the Blue Knight, spending time with him and just having an all-around good nature. But then she saw her twin, in her white gown, steal his heart away from her. The worst day of her life.

Queen Chaos growled as she remembered the day she flew off the handle, permanently.

_**Queen Chaos (before she was evil and was known as Princess Aura) sat in her room, brushing her violet quill hair. A grin of content was on her face, knowing that one day she'll (hopefully) become the queen of their kingdom. After that, the Blue Knight would have no choice but to wed her. But it was her mother's choice. Since Aura had a twin sister named Oracle, she had a 50-50 shot of becoming Queen.**_

"_**Are you serious!?" She heard the voice of her Blue Knight out in the garden.**_

"_**Yeah!" Aura quickly stood up and rushed to the balcony, seeing him with Oracle. She seemed to have been smiling with excitement.**_

"_**He couldn't have proposed already," Aura said with fear. "They just got together!"**_

"_**This is great news, Oracle!" He exclaimed.**_

"_**I know!" Oracle hopped and twirled with her skirt fanning around her. "Just listen to it, Queen Oracle! Has a nice ring to it."**_

"_**It sure does, my love," He responded, making Aura's smile drop instantly.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Aura," The ebony-colored princess turned around to see her mother, grinning at her. "I'm sorry, but I've decided that Oracle will be the Queen."**_

"_**But...I'm the oldest!"**_

"_**By a second, dear," The Queen said as she placed a delegate hand Aura's vanity table. "But the Blue Knight has chosen Oracle and she's more ready than you are."**_

"_**But-!"  
**_

"_**I'm sorry, Aura. My decision has been made. By this time next month, Princess Oracle will be crowned Queen of the Kingdom. You are to respect my decision."**_

**(SONG: "Queen of Mean" – Descendants 3 – Sarah Jeffery) [Lyric change]**

_**With that, the Queen was out of the room.**_

**AURA: I'm so tired of pretending/where's my happy ending!? **(Disappears and reappears in the village) **I followed all the rules/I drew inside the lines/I never asked for anything that wasn't mine/I've waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came/they called her name/and now I feel this overwhelming pain/I mean it's in my veins/I mean it's in my brain/my thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train/I'm kind of like a perfect picture with a broken frame/I know exactly who to blame.** (Has ventured into the Kingdom's Museum)_**I never thought of myself as mean/I always thought that I'd be the Queen/and there's no in-between/cause if I can't have that/then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad/now there's a devil on the shoulder where the angels used to be/and he's calling me the queen...**_

_**She stared at the display for the Queen, seeing the crown glistening under the lights.**_

**AURA: Being nice was my past time/but I've been hurt for the last time/and I won't ever let another person take advantage of me/the anger burns my skin/third-degree/now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea/there's nobody getting close to me/they're gonna bow to the Evil Queen/your nightmare's my dream/just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes./**_**I never thought of myself as mean/I always thought that I'd be the Queen/and there's no in-between/cause if I can't have that/then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad/now there's a devil on the shoulder where the angels used to be/and he's calling me the queen of mean...**_

"_**Aura..." She perked up and looked over at the display holding their former enemy's staff, known as the Chaos Scepter. "Aura..." It called again, putting her in a trance of some kind and making her walk towards it.**_

**AURA: Something is pulling me/it's so magnetic/my body is moving/unsure where I'm headed/all of my senses have left be defenseless/this darkness around me is promising vengeance/the price that I'm willing to pay is expensive/there's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless/so my only interest/is showing this princess/that I am the Queen/and my rein will be ENDLESS!**

_**In a flash of light, Aura was no longer herself. For in that flash of power, the once violet hedgehog was now completely black, wearing a blood-red gown and a rose gold crown. The Chaos Scepter was now in her hand.**_

_**AURA: I want what I DESERVE/I wanna RULE THE WORLD/sit back and watch them learn/it's finally my turn!**_

_**She opened her eyes immediately, showing that their once blue color had also changed to a pure, blood red. She was now Queen Chaos.**_

_**AURA/QUEEN CHAOS:**_ _**If they want a villain for a Queen/I'm gonna be one that they've never seen/I'll show them what it means/now that I am there/I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad/cause the devil's on the shoulder where the angels used to be/and he's calling me The Queen of Mean/(calling me, calling me x3)/the Queen of Mean...I want what I DESERVE!**_

**(End of the song)**

OOOOOOO

Mallory read over the history from the legend that came with the Chaos Diamonds. After the party, she made her way home and was now in bed, reading the book she got around the time she started being Sailor Diamond.

"Princess Aura changed after they chose her twin sister to be the next Queen of," She spoke to herself, sighing in response. "Just goes to show that getting a bunch of power can make a person see things differently." She placed a bookmark in her book and set it on her nightstand, where she saw the Talent Night flyer.

Shadow was actively trying to tell her not to do it, but Snow was saying go for it. She said she might and that she'll think about it countless times to both of them that day, she was glad her voice didn't give out on her. Thankfully, Sonic was there to make her have fun.

"25," She said with a grin. She looked at the photo of herself with her mother and father at the age of 12, before they both passed on. They were her big fans, always encouraging her to sing and perform, and when they had met Sonic, who was 16 at the time, they knew it was meant to be for them both to be performers. But Shadow was squashing it...and now she saw it.

"You know what-" She spoke as she quickly grabbed the flyer and her phone.

OOOOOOO

Legend appeared in the clearing of the woods, her blue eyes shining a neon green as she used some of the powers she got from Queen Chaos and grabbed different vines and branches. What she was creating would surprise Sailor Diamond and her scouts.

"Look out, Sailor Brat," She spoke with gritted teeth. "My power will for sure destroy you."

OOOOOOO

The following day, Shadow was walking down the sidewalk towards Mallory's home. He got some greetings from random villagers, where she just nodded in response. It didn't take long for him to get to Mallory's. He went to knock on the door when he stopped. He heard the music behind it.

"_Catching my breath/letting it go/turning my cheek for the sake of the show..." _**(1) **Mallory was singing, which kind of made Shadow grin as he knocked. He heard shuffling feet before the door opened, showing Mallory's smiling face and bright eyes.

"Shadow, hey!" She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Mal," He said in return, using the nickname he liked. Mal was fine with her in some cases, but finding out that it was French for evil turned her off towards it. But she still let Shadow call her that. "What you working on?"

"Oh, just practicing a new song," She answered as she walked over to a sheet of paper. "I decided I will do that Talent Night contest. So I have to-"

"Why?" Shadow asked with deteste. "I mean, you perform for your friends all the time. You should give it a break."

Mallory looked at him with hurt in her eyes now. _Yeah, that's what I hoped you'd say, _She thought. "Shadow, this has always been my dream. Becoming a star with my music is something I've always wanted to do."

"But I don't think you should waste your time on something that might not happen," Shadow retorted, shutting Mallory up. She knew it now. She knew what this meant for them.

"You know what, Shadow, I don't have to listen to a single thing you say," She spoke, making Shadow look at her confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this isn't going to work."

"Oh! I knew you'd see it my-"

"Not the performing," Mallory interrupted, looking Shadow directly in the eye. "I'm talking about us." This got Shadow's attention immediately.

"Are you-?"

"I'm afraid I am," She said. "I need someone who will encourage and lift me rather than try to make me rethink my dream. And I know for sure, you're not doing that."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. But my decision has been made. We're done." With that, Shadow sighed before he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. This made Mallory jump for a moment before looking back at the song she chose.

"Maybe this one won't work," She said as she placed it in her song folder. She then noticed another song she had in her folder, pulling it out and looking it over. She smiled as she mentally said yes to this one, right as screams and roars were heard in the village.

She perked at this before dropping the song on the coffee table and rushing out of the house. She immediately saw a monster made of branches, twigs, and vines roaming around town, roaring and causing chaos. She then saw the red hedgehog on a building nearby, knowing full well what was going on.

"Queen Chaos sent another one!" Snow yelled as she raced up to Mallory, with Amy in tow.

"No kidding," Mallory retorted. "You girls ready?!"

"Yeah!" Amy yelled before touching her red diamond, while Snow touched the yellow one around her neck, and Mallory swiped her fingers over her icy blue one.

"Red POWER!"

"Yellow POWER!"

"Diamond, Prism, POWER!"

In an instant, the trio turned into the Guardians of the Chaos Diamonds and raced into battle. Sonic was already fighting when he saw yellow chains fly through the air, hitting the monster and making it roar out in pain. He looked over to see Sailor Yellow standing her ground. Sailor Red was shooting fire at the beast, making Sonic backflip out of the way so he didn't accidentally get hit.

"Sonic!" Sailor Diamond yelled as she raced up to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," He declared. "Glad you could make."

"We try to," She said with a smirk. "Diamond SPEARS!" Tiny white spears flew out of her hand and towards the monster, hitting him over and over again. This made Legend growl with anger before her eyes landed on a black and red hedgehog rushing in to help fight.

"Shadow?" She spoke, her eyes flickering from their neon green to blue. "I-I thought-" The monster roared as it shot a vine towards Shadow, hitting him and sending him into a wall. "NO!" She screamed as something broke inside her, the black dome encasing her shattered and her eyes turned to blue again. She breathed in and out heavily before noticing the monster still roaring and causing havoc.

"Oh, no," She spoke.

"Ready, Set, Fire...IGNITE!" Sailor Red yelled as more fire hit the monster, causing it to roar once more, before swiping his hand towards the scouts.

"What have I done?" She hopped off of the building and landing in front of Shadow, making a shield of dark magic form around her, before she pushed it outwards and hit the monster as well. Sailor Diamond looked over at her with wonder, before seeing her blue eyes look at her with sorrow.

"Now Sailor Diamond!" Legend yelled, making Sailor Diamond sort of confused for a moment, and then realization struck. Legend broke free from the control of Queen Chaos. So she nodded in understanding before pulling out her wand.

"Diamond...CONTROL!" She yelled as the wand glowed brightly and hit the monster head-on. With the light hitting him, it caused the monster to roar out in pain and before they knew it, it dissolved into nothing but air.

Legend spun around, looking at Shadow, and knelt before him. "Shadow? Can you hear me?" She asked, grabbing his hand into hers. Sailor Diamond, Sonic, and the other two saw this from their positions and immediately knew what was going on.

"Legend found her way home," Sailor Diamond said with a smile. "Good thing too since I just broke up with Shadow."

"What?!" Sonic yelled, making the lilac hedgehog giggle.

Shadow woke up after a moment and looked up at Legend, his red eyes widening slowly. "Legend?" He asked surprised, making the red hedgehog smile.

"I'm home, brother."

OOOOOOO

"It seems Legend found her heart again," Storm said with a sigh. "Looks like it's just you and me, Nelena."

"Looks like it," Nelena spoke, arms crossed. "But I say good riddance! She was nothing but a pain in the-"

"Leave me be," Queen Chaos said from her mirror. "I need to rethink my plan." With that, Storm and Nelena bowed and then left, leaving Queen Chaos to her own devices.

The wicked queen glared at the mirror for a long while, thinking of Legend's betrayal towards her, as well as her defeat against Sailor Diamond. Who was this hero that always foiled her plans? She seemed familiar to her.

After a moment, she walked quickly to her coffin and pulled out the Chaos Scepter, letting its red orb on top glow in the dim light of the room. Her red eyes glistening at the feel of this being in her hands again. "Your power is no match for mine, mother," She spoke with venom. "Just because you were able to conceal me away, instead of changing your mind, doesn't mean I was going to stay down."

She looked over at the mirror, seeing the destruction of her kingdom go up in flames, as well as her twin sister laying on the grass dead. She was in the arms of the Blue Knight, who had also perished while trying to protect her. But in a flash, it had ended, and in the place of that time...was the present day.

"What in the world," She began as she walked up to the mirror, scepter still hand, before seeing Amy Rose walk up to someone's front door. She knocked, and when it opened, Sonic answered with a smile. "The Blue Knight was reborn...that's right. But then, that means-" Her eyes glowed with anger as well as gritted her teeth together. "...so was Oracle."

OOOOOOO

"Alright, up next on the roster is a vision of beauty, a lilac hedgehog with a gift for music, please welcome, Mallory Belle!" Everyone cheered with excitement as Sonic was standing next to Sticks and Avery, smiling the whole time.

**(SONG: "Set It All Free" – Scarlet Johansson – SING)**

The drumbeat hit against everyone's rib-cage as a single spotlight shined down on the person in the center of the stage...showing it was Mallory Belle.

_MALLORY: I followed my heart/into the fire, got/burned, got broken/down by desire, I/tried, I tried/but the smoke in my eyes/left me blurry/blurry and blind/I picked all the pieces up off the ground/got dirt on my fingers/but that's gone now/got the glue in my hand/I'm sticking to the plan/sticking to the plan that says I can/do anything/at all/I can do anything/at all..._

Colorful lights started to encase the stage as Mallory got into the song, taking the microphone from the stand and walking forward a bit, singing to the crowd as she noticed red and black fur in the back of the audience.

_MALLORY: This is my kiss goodbye/you can stand alone and watch me fly/cause nothing's keeping me down/gonna let it all out/come on and say right now/right now/right now/this is my big hello/cause I'm here and never letting go/I can finally see/it's not just a dream/when you set it all free/all free/all free/you set it all free._

Sonic cheered as he got into the music as well, with Avery and Sticks following his actions. It didn't take long for Amy and Snow to rush in next to them, and smile as Mallory became the star she always wanted to be.

_MALLORY: I was a girl caught under your thumb/but my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun/and I will reach so high/shoot so far/gonna hit/gonna hit/hit every target/make it count/this time/I will make it count/this time/CHORUS/This is my kiss goodbye/you can stand alone and watch me fly/cause nothing's keeping me down/gonna let it all out/come on and say right now/right now/right now/this is my big hello/cause I'm here and never letting go/I can finally see/it's not just a dream/when you set it all free/all free/all free/you set it all free/you set it all free/you set it all free._

Shadow watched from the back of the crowd, seeing how Mallory moved around the stage, while someone threw her an electric guitar from the side of the stage (after she grabbed the mic stand and placed the microphone back on it) and started wailing on it like a professional guitarist. He grinned at seeing the star she had become before leaving the audience and heading home. He was no longer needed in her life.

"Come on, Shadow," Legend said with a smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

_MALLORY: This is my kiss goodbye/you can stand alone and watch me fly/cause nothing's keeping me down/gonna let it all out/come on and say right now/right now/right now/this is my big hello/cause I'm here and never letting go/I can finally see/it's not just a dream/when you set it all free/all free/all free/you set it all free/you set it all free/you set it all free/you set it all free/you set it all free._

Mallory played one final note on the guitar, before stopping and taking big deep breaths. She was done.

**(End of the song)**

Everyone went berserk and cheered wildly for her, making her smile and bow slightly with a silly grin. She looked over at Sonic, seeing his smiling face shining like the lights around him. His cheers were the loudest out of everyone else's.

_You see this, Sonic? _She thought as she winked at him, making him blush a bit with the smile still on his face. _I've finally grown up._

**END OF EPISODE 4**

**1 – the piece of a song is from Kelly Clarkson's "Catch My Breath"**


	5. E5 - The Pink Diamond

**(SONG: "Team Up" – Tokyo Mew Mew ENG OP)**

_**La, la, la, Lala/la, la, la, Lala**_

**DIAMONDS**

_**I've been counting on this/for my very first kiss/this isn't the path we choose/but there's so much we could lose/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/are you up for it/put your hand in mine/it's a perfect fit/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, lala)**_

_**If we band together/like birds of a feather/we'll be friends forever/going up, up, up!/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's not too late/we can save the day if we collaborate/TEAM UP/(TEAM-UP)/cause it's up to us/but it's hard to save the world/yeah it's hard to save the world/when you're falling in love.**_

_**(La, la, la, lala)**_

**(End of the song)**

**S1-E5: The Pink Diamond**

OOOOOOO

A green blur zipped through Bygone Island, making everyone brace themselves for the oncoming wind. Though they were surprised it was a green blur and not blue, they thought nothing of it as they went back to their daily routine.

Amy was walking out of the book store with a bag when the green mass raced passed her, making her fall back onto her butt and drop her bag. "OW! Sonic!" She yelled with anger, making the green-furred Hedgehog stop and look at her. His cheeks warmed a bit as he saw her and immediately raced back up, grabbing her bag and helping her up.

"Sorry about that, lady," He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Lady!?" Amy yelled as she looked up after dusting off her dress, only to stop and stare in surprise. It wasn't Sonic that she was talking to. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Sonic."

"It's fine," The green hedgehog said with a grin. "But I can see why you'd think that. I mean, he is my brother after all." Amy's eyes widen at this realization. How she didn't see the resemblance right away was beyond her.

"Wait," She began, "you're Manic the Hedgehog?"

"The one and only," Manic retorted with a slight smirk. But he couldn't keep a straight face and started chuckling, causing Amy to giggle.

"Sonic has told me a lot about you!" She said, calming down her giggle fit. "I'm Amy Rose. Welcome to Bygone Island."

OOOOOOO

Queen Chaos was a growling mess as she kept staring at the realization in her mirror. It shouldn't have been such a surprise, to be honest. Her mother was pretty powerful. But then it came to the Chaos Scepter and it was supposed to be 'Game Over'. No survivors, no kingdom, no anything. She was supposed to be Queen over all the world. But now finding out that not only an old crush had been reincarnated, but so was her twin sister. The sister who took the crown from her in the first place.

Could her life get any worse?

"This can't be happening," She spoke as her grip on the scepter tightened. "Oracle can't be here!"

"And yet," A voice spoke, making Queen Chaos perk up, "she is." The Wicked Queen spun around to see a green hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic, only with a scar on his chest and wearing a black leather jacket with flames on it. He even had a pair of red sunglasses over his eyes.

"That has to be a blow to your senses, huh!"

"Who are you?!" Queen Chaos demanded, aiming her scepter at him with one hand. "I demand an answer!"

"Relax, your highness!" The hedgehog said with a mock bow before taking his glasses off and putting them on his head. "I'm an ally."

"That doesn't tell me your name!" Queen Chaos yelled but calmed down as she pulled her scepter back to her side. "But if you're here to help now that Legend went AWOL..."

"Absolutely," The hedgehog said, smirking the whole time.

"Then I guess you're okay," The Wicked Queen sighed as she looked back at the mirror, seeing the present-day people. She noticed they were watching the back of a lilac purple hedgehog, reading a book to herself while on the beach. Queen Chaos took a better look at this as she tried to make the screen show the hedgehog's face. But it wouldn't go.

"Stupid piece of junk," She murmured, making the green hedgehog at the door chuckle. "That shade of purple gives me a bad feeling."

"I'm sure it's no one."

"Maybe," Queen Chaos tried once more, seeing the mirror would not budge to show the hedgehog's face. "Are you for sure here to help?" She asked as she turned back to the hedgehog before her. "Because I could use a strong hand in defeating that Sailor Brat."

"Sailor Diamond, I know," The hedgehog retorted. "I've seen her style of fighting. She uses that Chaos Diamond she owns."

"I didn't even know there was a fifth one!" Queen Chaos exclaimed. "I only ever thought there were four."

"Guess that was another lie you were told...just like becoming Queen of your kingdom."

"Who are you?!" She yelled, making the hedgehog stop in his tracks. "I need to know your name if you're going to help me!"

He smirked a bit and bowed slightly towards the Wicked Queen, saying his name in return. "The name's Scourge...Scourge the Hedgehog."

OOOOOOO

Mallory's gaze was still on her book, focused on a certain passage. It was talking more about the Queen, the original holder of the Master Diamond and the mother of Princess Aura and Princess Oracle. It told her about the final battle between Princess Aura (who had turned into Queen Chaos at this point) and the Queen.

"' The Queen didn't see this coming. She only ever wanted her children to be happy and when Aura showed her signs that she was, she thought them true.'" She was reading out loud, engrossed in the story. "' But when Aura came back as Queen Chaos, her world was shattered. She did her best in the battle against her daughter's army, but it wasn't enough. She found out not even a half an hour into the battle that Princess Oracle and the Blue Knight, her betrothed...had perished under the hand of evil.'"

Mallory set the book in her lap with a light slap, looking surprised as she took in a shaky breath. "Wow...she killed her own sister," She said as she calmed her nerves a bit and went back to reading. "' At that moment, the Queen used the Master Diamond's power to stop Queen Chaos's army and send the Wicked Queen herself to the depths of the earth in a coffin. She then used the last of her magic to send her now only child and her friends to a new future on earth. One where if evil rose again, they'd be ready.'"

"Wow," A voice spoke, making Mallory jump as she looked up, seeing Zooey the Fox standing there beside her. "That's a powerful story. Too bad it sounds more like a myth."

"Yeah," Mallory said with a giggle. "Hi, Zooey. I didn't hear you walk up." Zooey sat down next to Mallory's lounge chair, smiling.

"Hi, Mals," She said. "And sorry to have scared you. I just saw you sitting over here alone and figured I'd say hi."

"It's alright," Mallory said with a smile as she marked her spot in the book and closed it. "I guess I'm just a bit jumpy from reading that story."

"Yeah, I bet," Zooey retorted with a giggle. "Where did you even get that book?"

"Oh, the book store had it and Amy suggested I get it," The young singer answered. "My grandfather studied Chaos Diamonds and told me all sorts of stories before he passed away."

"Did you ever go looking for them?" Zooey asked with interest, not noticing the slight pink glow coming from Mallory's beach bag.

"Oh, of course!" Mallory answered, seeing the glow from the corner of her eyes. But she did her best to ignore it for the time being. "But when nothing surfaced, I decided to give it up and settle down someplace I could call home. So, here I am after four years."

"I'm sorry you never found them," Zooey said, almost making Mallory laugh. "But maybe they're still out there somewhere! You just need to know where to look!" Again, Mallory almost laughed in her face. She was able to hold it in thankfully. But Mallory had to admit that Zooey was one optimistic girl when it came to anything. No wonder she and Tails have been together for quite some time now.

"Maybe," Mallory finally spoke before the glow got to be too much for her. She reached into her bag and picked up the Pink Chaos Diamond, seeing a small daisy in the center of it. Mallory knew the jewel had chosen its owner at this point as she saw the hot pink strap appear on it.

_It chose Zooey, _She thought as she looked up at the young female fox. She then smiled at her before gesturing for Zooey to give her a hand. Zooey obeyed, though confused before seeing Mallory place the chocker in her hand. The daisy had disappeared at this point.

"I want you to have this," Mallory said. "Think of it as a best friend present." Zooey looked at the necklace and was surprised, to say the least. She never thought Mallory saw her like that, a best friend. She always thought it was her and Amy who were the Dynamic Duo. But now she's starting to think otherwise.

"Oh, well thank you!" She exclaimed with a big smile as she put the necklace on. It did a quick and dim flash to say it has mixed with her DNA. Zooey was now one of them.

"Hey, who is the pretty hedgehog over there!?" Mallory looked over Zooey's shoulder, while the fox turned around, only to see Manic standing there with a smile. "Because she looks strangely familiar!"

"Manic!" Mallory yelled as she darted out of her chair and raced up to him, giving him a big hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you since I was 13!"

"It's been too long, Malsie," Manic spoke as they pulled away and looked at her. "You've grown into a swan."

"Oh, stop it," Mallory said as she playfully pushed his shoulder. Zooey walked up after a while, confused as to what is going on. "Oh, Manic, this is Zooey."

"Hi," Zooey said with a shy wave.

"Nice to meet you, Zooey," Manic said with a tip of a fake hat. "Now, Malsie, have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

"No, I haven't," Mallory answered, looking at her communicator that Tails gave her for her birthday. It looked like a star. She pressed a locate button for Sonic, only to see he was in the desert part of Bygone Island, running around it. She sighs with relief. With Queen Chaos after him, she couldn't help but go straight to the fact that evil could have gotten to him today. But she still had to be wary. It could be a bug saying he's there when it's something else.

"The locator says he's in the desert," She said as she looked up at Manic. "You up for a ride there?" Manic just nodded as they both said their farewells to Zooey, with Mallory saying she'll meet up with her later before they headed out to the desert.

OOOOOO

Scourge was waiting in the shadows as Sonic raced back and forth in the clearing. He had his phone ready just in case when he saw a plane fly in. Tails wasn't driving though. _Guess he let someone borrow it for a moment,_ Scourge thought as he watched it land on the ground. He saw Manic hop out with a beautiful purple hedgehog. His eyes widened at the sight of her, a small blush forming on his cheeks, though he still couldn't see her face. But it was this fur color that made him remember what Queen Chaos had said.

"_That shade of purple gives me a bad feeling."_

"Sonic!" The purple hedgehog called, making the blue one stop and look over at her.

"Hey, Mallory!" He called back. "What's up?!"

"You have a visitor!" She pointed to the green hedgehog behind her, smiling the whole time. "I believe it's your brother!"

Sonic's eyes perked up as he zipped over and gave Manic a bro-hug. "Hey, Manic! What brings you to Bygone Island?"

"Oh, I needed some time away from Sonia!" Manic exclaimed, making Mallory giggle. "Especially with her wedding so close now."

"Oh, that's right! Sonia's wedding is next month," Sonic said with a sigh. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"You've been busy defeating Egghead!" Manic said in return. "You're good. Just make sure you're there next month."

"I will," Sonic smiled at that before thinking of something. "Is Sally going to be there?" This made Mallory tense up. It appeared to Scourge that she didn't like this Sally girl.

"Oh, God no!" Manic exclaimed, making both Sonic and Mallory breath with relief, though Mallory was still a bit on edge. She felt someone watching them. "Sonia hates her just as much as you two do!" Mallory turned towards the shaded part of the desert, now revealing her face to Scourge. And he quickly took a photo to show Queen Chaos.

"Glad to hear that," Sonic said in return before looking at Mallory. "Something wrong, Mals?"

"I feel like someone is watching us," She answered before her eyes met Scourge's. He just smirked as she screamed with Sonic going in front of her while Manic held her close for protection.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such a beautiful young girl, Sonic," Scourge said, making Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. He thought he was gone for good.

"Scourge!" He exclaimed, making Mallory perk up. She was warned about him when she was younger. She was told to stay away from him since he was, for a lack of a better word, a perv. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, I heard someone needed help," Scourge answered, pocketing his phone as he walked out of the shade. "Thought I'd come to help her."

"Whom?" Mallory asked now, lightly pushing Manic so she could take just one step forward. "Who are you here to help?"

"Why, Queen Chaos of course!" Scourge answered, showing off some sharp canines in a wicked smirk. This made Mallory shutter a bit, but it didn't scare her. She had to deal with a dragon bunny as Sailor Diamond, so nothing he did could scare her now.

"You know what she wants to do to this planet, right?!" She exclaimed again, fighting the urge to just transform right here. But Manic didn't know and she wanted to keep it that way for a little while.

"Oh, of course!" Scourge said. "And since Legend no longer works for her-"

"What do you want, Scourge!?" Manic yelled, anger now boiling in his eyes. Scourge just stood there with an unreadable emotion on his face. But the black gem on his neck didn't go un-noticed by Mallory. She knew what this meant. She read it in her book just the other day.

"**If someone volunteers themselves to Queen Chaos after someone leaves, she'll give them some of her magic in the form a little black gem on their neck. This can cause a more powerful volunteer than the one before."**

Mallory took a step back, placing her hand just under the diamond on her neck. She knew what was about to happen.

"What do I want?" Scourge repeated the question, before letting a stream of sand flow passed him slowly. He then nodded towards Sonic. "I want him!" He shot the stream of sand quickly towards the Blue Blur, only to have it bounce off an invisible barrier. A ripple of silver spread out like water before disappearing.

"I don't think so!" Mallory yelled as she raced forward and stood in front of Sonic. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Oh, hot stuff here thinks she's powerful!" Scourge exclaimed with a chuckle. "Babe, why don't you leave this to the boys?" But Mallory stood her ground, staring angrily at Scourge as she let her Chaos Diamond glow dimly.

_So much for not telling Manic right away, _She thought as she took a deep breath, only to have something more important hit her brain. If she transformed in front of Scourge, he could go back to Queen Chaos and tell her that Mallory Belle is Sailor Diamond. As much as she wanted to though, she knew she couldn't risk her life for it. So, she tried something she's always wanted to try. Chances are he would be too stupid to put two-and-two together.

"Diamond SPEARS!" She yelled, making a dozen or two white spears fly out of her diamond. They each hit Scourge one at a time as Mallory, Sonic, and Manic all ran away quickly. But Mallory ran to a little alcove, hidden away from everyone as Sonic and Manic ran away faster. She had a feeling Sonic would show back up later to help her fight, but right now she needed to focus on her abilities. So, she swiped a finger over her Chaos Diamond quickly.

"Diamond, Prism, POWER!" With that, she turned into Sailor Diamond and raced back to the battle.

OOOOOOO

Manic slid to a stop with Sonic as they looked back. "Where's Mallory?!" He yelled with worry.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sonic said, knowing exactly where she was. "We just have to-"

"No! Sonic, she could be hurt!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she walked up with Snow and Zooey.

"Scourge came back," Sonic answered. "I think Mallory is still out that way though!" Amy and Snow perked up at the sound of this before racing out to help her. Zooey, on the other hand, felt the urge to go help. She touched her pink diamond, hearing a small voice tell her to go help. So, she held her chin up and raced after her friends.

"What are they doing?!" Manic yelled.

"Relax, Manic! Everything will be fine!" Sonic tried to calm him down, but Manic was already racing back to the battle. "Manic!" The Blue Blur sighed in defeat before racing after them as well.

OOOOOOO

Sailor Diamond hopped up onto a small rock as Scourge stood up from the blow she gave him earlier. She smirked with delight as she crossed her arms under her bow covered chest. "So, you're the new volunteer to Queen Chaos." She said, making Scourge jerk his head towards her with surprise. "I must say you aren't exactly who I pictured she'd hire."

Scourge just smirked back at her before making another stream of sand float around him. "Well, look at me, baby! I'm exactly who she wanted!"

"I won't let you take the ones I love away from me," Sailor Diamond continued. "In the name of the Master Diamond, I'll punish you!"

"Oh, kinky," Scourge said, making Sailor Diamond cringe at his words. He definitely was a pervert alright. "Now, how do you take that outfit off? Does your boyfriend do it?"

"Red POWER!"

"Yellow POWER!"

A chain and a flame came flying in, making Scourge brace himself as they hit him head-on. He fell back as did the stream of sand he was about to shoot at Sailor Diamond. Sailor Red and Sailor Yellow made themselves known as they stood in front of the rock Sailor Diamond was on, making the blue-clothed scout smile.

Zooey, however, was farther off since she had seen them transform. She could only figure that Mallory was Sailor Diamond, which is what made her realize why she was given the necklace. She was chosen to join the team. Either by Mallory herself or the diamond, she was honored to have been chosen.

Manic skidded to a stop next to Zooey, seeing the three scouts ahead as they started the battle with Scourge. Sonic did the same as he watched the sand move smoothly around everyone.

"I'd like to know how Scourge got those powers!" The Blue Blur exclaimed. "He never had powers like that before!"

"I'd like to know who those girls are!" Manic yelled with surprise.

"Excuse me!" Zooey said as she raced to the battle, letting her diamond glow. She hid in a small alcove and took a deep breath. "Pink POWER!" She called upon the magic in her diamond and let it change her outfit.

Manic watched as the battle took form, just like Sonic. Sonic was looking worried as he saw Scourge was gaining the upper hand. It got even worse when he saw a small piece of sand turning into glass...right behind Sailor Diamond. His widened as he went to go save her when it got smashed by a vine. He breathed with relief before...

Sailor Diamond screamed out as she got hit by one of Scourge's sand spikes. She fell and rolled as she tried to get back up.

"Sailor Diamond!" Sailor Red yelled as she shot a stream of fire at Scourge, only to have a sand spike shoot up from the ground and stop the attack.

"Mallory," Sonic mumbled as he raced up to her and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She winced as she grabbed her stomach, trying to ease her pain. "He hit me good."

"A little too good," Sonic mentioned. "You're bleeding!" Sailor Diamond looked down at her hand, seeing a speck of blood on her stomach and her palm.

"Oh, crap," She was quiet for a moment as a girl in a uniform just like Sailor Diamond's came in. The only difference being it was pink and hot pink with pink ankle boots. She turned to Sailor Diamond, a worried smile on her face. The pink diamond was on her forehead.

"You take care of her, sir," She said. "Sailor Pink will help." With that, the girl (Sailor Pink) raced off to help the other two, with Manic racing in afterward.

"Sonic," Sailor Diamond spoke as she fell into his arms. "Go help them."

"Mallory, I can't!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," She stated. "They need you more than I do."

"But-"

"Please," She winced with a shaking breath, "just go help them...for me." Sonic looked into Sailor Diamond's eyes, seeing the worry for her team's well-being shine throughout them. He didn't want to leave her behind, he couldn't. But if she was asking this of him, he had to obey. So he nodded and gently let her fall to the ground.

"I'll be right back. Just please, stay awake!" He said before racing to the group to help fight. Sailor Diamond sat there, staring as her gaze got blurrier and blurrier. She couldn't hold on much longer and she could feel the cold hand of darkness grabbing hold of her.

"Sonic," She whispered as she fell further to the ground, still holding her stomach. More blood had found it's way out and onto the pure white leotard, she wore. "I'm sorry." With that, she closed her eyes, letting the dark abyss take over.

_Mallory woke up shortly after and saw a pure white field around her, making her sit up with quick succession. She looked around before checking herself over. She was in her civilian form, her necklace still intact that God. She stood up slowly and looked closer at her surroundings before it started to fade into Bygone Island again._

"_What the heck?" She spoke quietly. "I thought I died."_

"_Oh, honey," A voice spoke, making the lilac hedgehog spin around to see a blue female hedgehog in a beautiful white gown, smiling at her warmly. "You're fine. As a Soldier, you tend to heal quickly."_

"_Then, how am I here?" Mallory asked confused._

"_Look upon that mountain," The woman said, making Mallory turn around to look at the mountain. On the side of it was a beautiful white castle, wrapping around it with the tallest pillar having a U shaped crescent moon symbol on the top. There was a garden of lavender colored roses in the front yard._

"_This is the kingdom that fell all those years ago," The woman stated. "This is the kingdom Princess Oracle would have ruled if it weren't for her sister, Aura."_

"_Whoa," Mallory stared in awe at the castle, before looking at the rest of the kingdom, seeing the beautiful architecture and white bricks. "It's beautiful."_

"_It's too bad Aura turned to darkness, and destroyed it," The woman declared, making Mallory look back at her. It then hit who this woman was._

"_You're the Queen," She said as she went to curtsy, only to be stopped by the woman holding up a hand._

"_Please," She began, "no formalities. I'm just here to lend a hand."_

"_A hand with what?" Mallory asked before it hit her. "Oh, no. My friends! They're in trouble!"_

"_Because of Scourge, I know," The Queen said with a sigh. "Aura is one stubborn girl. Only ever wanted to be Queen herself."_

"_Then why did you choose Oracle? I mean, surely Aura was just as ready!"_

"_Aura was ready," The Queen began, "but she was only ready by the standards of knowledge, not experience. Oracle had both."_

"_I see," Mallory sighed as she looked around again, seeing the castle once more before feeling the Queen take her hand. She turned to the Queen quickly, seeing her place something in her palm before closing her fingers around it._

"_I want you to have this," She said, making Mallory look at the object in her hand. It was a pocket watch in the shape of a diamond, just like the Chaos Diamonds "Once you find Oracle...all will be revealed."_

"_But how will I know I've found Oracle?" Mallory asked as she looked up at the Queen._

"_When the clock starts moving again," The Queen began, "you'll know." She then rose her hand up to Mallory's forehead. "It's time to wake up." With a simple tap her forehead..._

Sailor Diamond shot her eyes open before sitting up. She felt her stomach, not feeling the wet and warm liquid that had once stained her uniform. She looked to see it was gone as well. She smiled before feeling the watch in her other hand, making her look at it and grin.

"That was real," She said. She stared at the watch for a moment, seeing that time wasn't moving on it. No ticking sound came from it either. It was a silent watch that told her the time for Oracle's awakening wasn't at this hour.

The sound of Sailor Red screaming out brought Sailor Diamond back as she looked up, seeing that her team and Manic, including Sonic, had been tossed to the side. The only scout that was holding her own was Sailor Pink, the newest member.

"Guys!" Sailor Diamond yelled as she stood up and made her wand appear. She raced to the battle quickly and hopped off a rock. She did a front flip in the air and landed on her feet expertly, before letting the crescent moon symbol on her wand glow.

"What?!" Scourge yelled with surprise as Sailor Pink shot a vine at him, making him fall back.

"Diamond...CONTROL!" She yelled, making her wand shine brighter than before. Scourge could feel his black gem cracking, which was bad for him since it was the source of his new powers.

"This isn't over, Diamonds!" He yelled as he made a swirling vortex of sand surround him. "I'll be back!" With that, he was gone. The glow from Sailor Diamond's wand faded out and made the hero sigh in defeat.

"That is not going to be the last time we see him," She said as she made her wand disappear and cross her arms.

"Who the heck was that?!" Sailor Pink asked as she raced up to her, with Sailor Red and Yellow doing the same.

"I was warned about him when I was 13," Sailor Diamond answered. "His name is Scourge the Hedgehog. He's a perv and player. Don't go anywhere near him alone."

"Roger that," Sailor Pink said with a surprised eye.

"Say, who are you?" Sailor Yellow asked. "You look familiar."

"I think you've seen me with Tails a couple of times," Sailor Pink retorted with a smirk, making Sailor Red gasp with surprise.

"I thought it was you!" She yelled hugging the new scout. Sailor Diamond just giggled as she looked over at Sonic and Manic, seeing the confusion on Manic's face. She sighed as she looked at Sonic. He just nodded his head as he took his brother away from the field.

"Come on, Manic," He said. "Let's go relax for a bit and catch up. It's been a while."

_I owe him one, _Sailor Diamond said with a smile as she looked back at her friends.

"Oh, what's that?!" Sailor Yellow asked, making Sailor Diamond look at the watch in her hand again. She grinned at it for a moment, seeing that time was still not moving on the clock.

"I'll explain later," She answered. "Right now, we have some reading to do."

OOOOOO

Scourge was icing his shoulder as he sat in Queen Chaos's room. She was staring at the mirror again, still seeing the back of this lilac purple hedgehog, but now as Sailor Diamond.

"Who is this Sailor Brat?!" She yelled. "I must know! Maybe then I could find her weakness!"

"You want to know? So do I!" Scourge yelled, tossing the ice pack to the side and replacing it with a heated one. "She's powerful when she uses that 'Diamond Control' of hers. My powers were almost shattered out of existence."

"That was just like my mother," Queen Chaos exclaimed. "She was powerful with that wand of hers." She then thought for a moment, replaying the part of Sailor Diamond's attack. But before she said the key words, Queen Chaos paused the image. "That's the exact wand my mother used. How does Sailor Diamond have it?"

"Don't know," Scourge retorted. "Maybe your mother's ghost is helping her."

"That's not surprising, especially if she is. My mother was always the good guy," Queen Chaos explained. "But she's still no match against my powers."

The evil green hedgehog chuckled slightly before something clicked in his brain. "Oh, you remember that other lilac hedgehog?" Scourge brought up as he discarded the heating pad and pulled out his phone. "The one that you said gave you a bad feeling?"

"Yes. What about her?" Queen Chaos asked as she turned to Scourge, seeing him mess with his phone for a moment, before realizing it got broken in the battle.

"Dang it," He said with a sigh. "I had a photo of her face. But I guess that Sailor Pink girl hit me in the spot where my phone was located. I lost it."

"That's quite alright," Queen Chaos said with a smirk, looking back at the mirror. "I'm sure we'll meet her someday soon."

**END OF EPISODE 5**

**Up next...**

**Episode 6: The Green Diamond**


End file.
